A Bad Idea
by mycatjake
Summary: Life is full of changes, some for the better. Hermione wants to be liked by Ron, but is changing what it takes? RHr
1. A Bad Idea

****

Chapter 1: A Bad Idea

Hermione Granger sat in her family's library, staring absentmindedly out of the window. It was a warm summer's day, and a fresh breeze moved swiftly through the window. She rested her head on her hand, wondering what she could possibly find to do with herself. Her parents were gone, and she'd finished her chores. 

She sighed, blowing a few small pieces of her bushy hair out of her face. The thing that was bothering her the most lately, though was the fact that she had nothing to read. She'd read everything in her parents library. There was nothing else to suffice her hunger for knowledge. _There has to be something,_ she thought to herself, pushing herself away from the desk and moving out of the room. 

She wandered pointlessly into her parent's bedroom. There had to be something in here, some bit of literature that her parents had stashed away. She moved into the closet, and pulled out a box. She looked inside. It was her parent's wedding pictures. Although they were nice, she'd already seen them. She glanced around the room hungrily. Suddenly, something on her mother's nightstand caught her eye.

It was a muggle magazine, called Health & Beauty. _Rubbish,_ Hermione thought to herself. She never had quite understood what had attracted her mum, as well as other girls in her school, to try to alter their appearances. She didn't see anything wrong with them, and she also didn't believe in magazine's trying to tell her how to dress, or wear her hair. She would much rather be herself.

She searched the room for anything a little more sensible, or worth her time. But there was nothing. She sighed. She had so much time, and nothing to do with it. She shrugged. Maybe it would give her a good laugh. She picked up the magazine and walked to the library (which was her favorite room in the house) to read.

She opened the glossy cover only to be bombarded by make-up advertisements. Women were posed as beautiful, and flawless. She flipped through them quickly, to the index. The articles had titles like, "Ways to Make Him Crazy" and "Ask Tina: Life's most annoying questions." There was also, "Lipstick Tricks You'll Love!" Hermione couldn't believe how sad the people who wrote these were. She'd have to be sure to write to Harry and Ron about this stuff, they'd have a laugh.

She smiled at the thought of Harry and Ron. Especially Ron. She'd liked him forever. His blue eyes were gorgeous, and she loved how his ears turned pink when he was embarrassed. But mostly, she really loved how he was so unafraid to stand up for what he believed in, and for her. But he didn't like her, that was the only problem. She sighed and flicked her eyes back down to the shiny page. A headline caught her eye.

"Your Worst Hair Problems Solved." Hermione stopped breathing. She couldn't help but feel a little interested. She's always disliked her hair. Sometimes, she wished it weren't there. She thought that maybe the reason Ron didn't notice her was because of it's ugliness. But she didn't believe in altering her appearance. But the idea dragged on her. She turned to page 84.

"Problem #1: Curly or Frizzy Hair

"The answer to this is several things. If you would like to go for a more permanent change, get a perm. No, not the type that makes your hair curly! Believe it or not, there's now a type that makes your hair straight! And results have been better than ever! Now if you're not as permanent…"

Hermione looked up from the page. She could permanently make her hair straight. She smiled. What a perfect idea! All she needed was approval from her mother. She hugged the magazine to her chest and fell back into the cushion of the chair. It would make Ron like her, after all, didn't guys like girls with pretty hair? 

"Mum," Hermione said, closing in on her mother after dinner. She'd offered to clear the dishes, and that would give her quality time with her mum, since her father had gone upstairs to his study. "I want to ask your approval of something?"

"Yes, what is it?" Her mum dried her hands on the towel hanging from the cabinet and looked at her. Her mum was pretty. Her hair was in tight, brow curls. She had chocolate eyes with dark eyelashes, and naturally darker lips. Her features were young and girly. She wished that she'd had her mother's hair, but instead ended up with a mix. Her father had straight, thick hair that was uncontrollable. So she got the half-curly, bushy hair.

"I was wondering… if - if I could, possibly-" Hermione stuttered. She'd never asked her mother something like this before. She didn't know how she'd react. Her mother, unfortunately, was the type who would only alter her appearance by the slightest dusting of make up.

"If what, Hermione?" Her mum said softly, placing her hands on her hips.

"If I could p-permanently straighten my hair."

"Well, I guess so," Her mother replied, turning back to the sink to wash the dishes. Hermione smiled. "But the thing I don't get is, that you've always been one to never want to change your appearance, you thought it was fake. What's gotten into your head Hermione?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just time for a change, you know," Hermione lied. The real reason she was straightening her hair was to, of course, impress Ron. 

"Hmmm," Her mother said, placing a dish in the rack. "If I'm not missing something, I'd say there's some other reason. Is some certain redhead on your mind again?"

"_Mum,_" Hermione whined. She wished her mum wouldn't read her mind like that. She couldn't keep anything from her.

"Don't 'Mum' me Hermione. I know what this is. I'm not objecting to you doing changing your hair, but I just want you to hear one thing I think you should consider before rushing into this," Hermione sighed at her mother's words. Of course, she had to go get all motherly. "I just want to say, that if you really want Ron to like you for who you are, then you should just, you know, be yourself."

Hermione didn't say anything. Her mum was right. But she didn't want to listen. Ron could like her personality too, she just wanted him to be attracted to her physically. That wasn't a crime, was it? She sighed and left the room. She wasn't going to change her mind, no matter what her mum said.

"Ah, look who it is, Miss Hermione," Hermione's hair dresser, Donna, said when she greeted her the following week. Hermione had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe what she was going to do. "So the usual before school trim, I suppose?"

Hermione looked to her mother, who from the waiting chairs just raised her eyebrows at her. She stepped into the chair and swallowed hard.

"No, actually," She replied, looking at her reflection in the mirror before her. "I was going to go for something more permanent."

"Permanent, sweetie?" Her hairdresser laughed, wrapping the plastic around her front and pulling the bush behind her. Her breath smelled strongly of fruity gum. "I don't think there's any haircut that's permanent."

"I-I mean," Hermione said, looking to her hands. Why did saying something like this make her so uncomfortable? "I want to get a perm. To straighten my hair."

"Oh my goodness, are you serious - is she serious?" Donna said, looking from Hermione to Hermione's mother.

"Yes, I'm afraid she is."

"Well then, let's get started."

An hour and a half later, Donna was blow drying Hermione's hair. She refused to look in the mirror, afraid of the outcome. She swallowed hard. She couldn't believe what she'd done. How stupid could she get? She was supposed to be smart, a top student, and she goes and does something she's so unsure of? What if it looked bad? What if Ron didn't like it?

"As much as you don't want to Hermione, I'm afraid you'll have to look in the mirror," Donna said into Hermione's ear. "It's not nearly as bad as you're afraid it is. Come on - 'atta girl."

Hermione opened her eyes. Her heart jumped to her throat. It actually looked good. She looked normal, pretty almost. She liked how it was so straight, flawless, with a shine. She turned to her mum, beaming, and her mother smiled back.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione."

"I know it! Isn't she a fox?" Donna said, looking from Hermione's mum to Hermione's reflection in the mirror. "I just want to ask you something, and you probable won't agree, but just listen."

Hermione's mum looked at Donna intently, as if telling her to spit it out. 

"I just want to add another simple touch - it won't cost any money," Donna said, brushing Hermione's new sleek hair aside. "Is it alright if I just put a small amount of make up on her?"

Hermione's mother frowned. Hermione swallowed. She'd never worn anything on her face but chap stick, or Halloween make up when she went trick-or-treating when she was younger. She had had her hair changed, but she didn't want to look completely different. But what if she turned out looking good? She looked to her mother, waiting for a reply. Whatever her mother said would be good, right?

"I suppose, but just a little. I never really believed much in changing how you look, and Hermione's already bended the rules," Her mother replied, with a strong look on her face.

"Oh thanks, Ari. You won't be sorry," Donna opened a drawer full of many different colored products. They were different shapes, sizes, and substances. She'd seen this sort of thing in Parvati and Lavender's trunks, but had never thought of putting them on herself. Hermione felt sick with nervousness. Was all that stuff going to go on her face? She smoothed her knee-length jean skirt.

First Donna applied concealer to Hermione's few blemishes. She dusted her cheeks lightly with blush, and used some light eye shadow and mascara to brighten up her eyes. She finished with some tinted lip gloss. Again, Hermione was afraid to look in the mirror. She felt awful. Why had she gotten herself into this? She'd end up just like everyone else, and she didn't want that!

"There," Donna said, blending the blush carefully with a tissue, then backing away so Hermione could see her reflection. "I think you look absolutely gorgeous. All the boys will be after you! Anyone in specific you'd prefer?"

Hermione blushed darker than the dust on her face. 

"Oh I see," Donna smiled, and turned to Hermione's mother. "So Ari, whaddya think? And please remind me, where does Hermione go to school again?"

"She attends Stony Brook Ridge, it's a private boarding school in Scotland," Ari replied, once again lying about Hermione's education.

"Oh, I see. But what do you think?"

"She looks nice. I think she's beautiful without make up, to be honest. But I guess a little doesn't hurt. How does it feel Herm?" Ari asked her, gazing intently into Hermione's eyes. 

"I - uh -" Hermione looked into the mirror. She did admit, it looked pretty nice. She smiled. Maybe Ron would like it, too. "It looks…. Nice. It's different."

Donna beamed.

"Well if you want to continue wearing it, I'll give you the products I used for free, you deserve it," she said to Hermione, pulling out the concealer, blush, eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. She put them in a small bag that read, "Donna's Beauty Parlor." 

"Oh, thanks," Hermione said, blushing even more than before. 

"Well I'll see you again next year!" Donna said smiling, as Hermione rose from the seat and for the first time touched her hair. It was smooth. Wonderfully smooth. "Enjoy the last week of vacation! Good luck with that boy you're after!"

"Thank you for your help, Donna. I'll see you again soon." Ari waved, and turned to open the door for Hermione.

"Bye Donna," Hermione ducked out of the store, fingers still entwined in her hair. She couldn't believe how smooth it was. She opened the door to the car and waited for her mother. She couldn't get her fingers out of her hair the whole ride home.

__

Dear Ron and Harry, Hermione wrote, later that evening. It was after dinner, and her parents were in the front room watching television. She could hear the echoes of the news through the closed door in her room. She lay on her stomach, her bed bending to fit her curves. The night was dark, but the light from the stars made it more tolerable. By the light on her nightstand, she continued, listening to the rhythmic scratch of her quill against the parchment.

__

I hope you both are having a good time at the Burrow. I'm sorry I couldn't come. My parents wanted to see me before my sixteenth birthday, which is, as you know, next month. 

Ron and Harry were both at The Burrow. Hermione missed it there, it was like home. Her and Ginny used to stay up late into the night, talking about boys and school. She didn't really have any other close girl friends. _That's because no one takes the time to get to know me,_ Hermione thought sadly. She wished that other people had considered her as a friend besides Ron and Harry. She loved them dearly, but a girl needed her female ties, they were different than constantly spending time with boys. Maybe they'd better accept her this year, because she looked different. She hoped they would, even though it would be a pretty superficial way to like someone.

Hermione continued, _I can't wait to get back to school, and see you guys. I've got a surprise for you. I hope you'll like it. I was a little unsure of it before, but now I think it's alright. _

I can't believe the summer's flown by so fast. It seems like yesterday we were getting off the train at King's Cross. But I'll be happy to see you two next week, I've been pretty much dying without any friends. It's kind of annoying I don't know anyone in the neighborhood anymore. They all think that I'm weird, seeing as how I suddenly left the school when I was 11. 

So how is Harry? I do hope he's dealing well with the death of Sirius. I've had a Grandmother die once, and it's a tough thing to go through with. Of course, I didn't see her die, so it wasn't as scarring. But I hope he's doing alright. And let him know I'm sorry that things didn't work out with Cho. He'll find someone else.

Well enough of that morbid stuff. Have either of you finished your summer work? I finally finished that History of Magic essay. It took so much research I thought I was going to die. But of course, I read each book through, you pick up a lot of extra information that way. You never know when it could come in handy, do you?

Well I must be going. My parents are turning off the lights in the other room, so they must be getting ready for bed. I have a big day tomorrow. We're going to Diagon Alley for school supplies. We're going to have to get an early start. Well I"ll see you soon, have a good rest of summer. Enjoy it while it lasts!

Best Regards,

Hermione J 

Hermione smiled. It was perfect. She went over to the cage that was the home of her new owl, Nebula. Her parents had gotten it for her at the beginning of the summer, so she could talk with her friends. Nebula looked at her, blinking his large yellow eyes. His face was brown, framed with white. 

"Come on Nebula, I need you to deliver this to Ron and Harry at the Burrow," she said to him, opening the cage and tying the letter to his leg. She opened the window and set him free, watching him take off into the night. She watched as he disappeared into the sky. The stars were bright tonight. Just then, she wished upon a star.

"Starlight, star bright. The first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, get this wish I wish tonight," she started, gazing at the brightest star in the sky. "I wish that Ron Weasley would see me as more than a friend."

Hermione smiled, wondering if Ron was looking at the same star she was. She slid under her covers, and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Ron," she muttered softly with a yawn, before she dozed off to sleep.


	2. The Summer Is Ending

****

Chapter 2: The Summer is Ending

"Good morning Ron, and you Harry! Breakfast is ready, come, have a seat!" Molly Weasley greeted Ron and Harry a few days later. It was 10 AM, the sun was high in the sky, and the grass outside the Burrow swayed softly. The table was set, but the only person eating there was Ginny. 

Ron had had an unusual time getting used to the new way his house was. There were only four of them living there; Percy had moved out, and Fred and George had rented a place above their joke shop in Hogsmeade. It was so quiet now. His mother never was yelling at Fred or George. Everything itself was glum, the news of the order, and Harry's mourning of Sirius. It had livened up a bit when Harry came halfway through the summer, but he got quiet when anything about Death Eaters, the Ministry, or Sirius was brought up in conversation. But it was getting better, slowly.

"Goo' morning mum," Ron said tiredly. Him and Harry had been up talking late into the night, as they had been most of the summer already. "What's for breakfast?"

He sat in a chair next to Harry, who like himself, was still in is pajamas. His hair was wildly astray from sleeping, and he had dark circles under his eyes from sleep loss. You could see the scar on the back of his hand, reading "I must not tell lies." on the back of his right hand from Umbridge's detentions last year.

"Scrambled eggs and toast, dear. Help yourself, there's plenty," Molly replied, placing a frying pan and a plate of toast on the table. "Ginny, have you finished your schoolwork?"

"Yes mum," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. She was eating hot porridge, and was already dressed.

"Where are you going to this early in the morning?" Ron asked, looking up and down at her outfit. 

"What business is it to you?"

"Just curious," Ron said, shrugging. He helped himself to some eggs and a few slices of toast while Ginny sat silently, as if debating her reply.

"Well, if you must know," she said, as if it was paining her to tell him, "I'm going to Dean's house today. I'm helping him shop for new robes in Diagon Alley."

"Oh," Ron replied with a look of disdain. He could feel Harry's eyes on him, as if he was wondering how he'd react. Ron hadn't agreed to Ginny's choice to date, but he'd gotten used to it. He just wished she'd date someone he knew better, like Harry. But Harry straight up rejected this idea. He wouldn't even listen to Ron if he began a sentence with, "I think that Dean and Ginny aren't doing so well. I think she'd be better with…"

Suddenly, there was a pecking noise on the window. Ron looked over, to see a large brown owl sitting in his mother's flower box. He swallowed. His mum had better not notice…

"_What_ _is that bloody owl doing sitting in my new snap dragons?"_

Too late. Ron went to the window and opened it. The owl was familiar.

"Isn't that Hermione's new owl?" Harry asked, taking a bite of his buttery toast. 

"Yeah, I think so," Ron replied, taking the folded parchment from the bird's outstretched leg and observing the handwriting. It was very punctilious. "Yes, it's definitely from Hermione."

"Well read it then."

Ron had already beaten him to it.

"'_I can't wait to get back to school, and see you guys. I've got a surprise for you. I hope you'll like it. I was a little unsure of it before, but now I think it's alright.' _What in bloody hell is she talking about? What surprise?" Ron asked, looking up from the parchment at Harry, who was finishing his breakfast.

"I don't know. I suppose that's why she called it a surprise," Harry said with a smile. He stood up and put his plate in the sink.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. I just thought she might have told you," Ron commented, going back to the letter.

"How could she have told me, I've been here all summer?" 

"I don't know," Ron muttered softly. He sat back down at the table, his white and red plaid pajama bottoms snagging on the wooden chair. He heard the door creak open, and a flash of red hair move through it. "GINNY! Where are you going?"

"Ron, I already told you," Ginny said, stomping her foot in an annoyed manner on the wooden floor. "I'm going to help Dean-"

"Oh right."

Ginny sighed audibly and slammed the door behind her. The dishes on the cabinet rattled, and Harry caught them before they fell.

"What's with her this morning?" Ron asked. Ginny always seemed to get annoyed with him when he talked about Dean. He didn't exactly know why. He was just worried about her.

"D'you ever think that you're just a little too hard on her about this Dean thing? I mean, Dean's a nice guy. There's nothing not to trust about him," Harry inquired, clearing Ron's empty plate from the table and moving into the living area. Ron followed, and sat down in a plush armchair.

"I'm not being hard on her. I just want to make sure she's okay. She's only a little girl you know," he said, and Harry shook his head.

"Ron, if you haven't noticed," Harry began, pointing at the portraits above the fireplace that had been taken of Ginny through the years. "She's _not_ a little girl anymore. Maybe you should stop treating her as one. I think she can take care of herself."

"That's what you think! But what happens when she gets kidnapped by some pervert? I know how guys our age think! You know, I've always thought that she'd be better off with-"

"NO Ron. I will NOT date Ginny. I'm not exactly wanting a relationship right now, if you haven't noticed," Harry said annoyed, running a hand through his black hair.

"Well, I mean, when you are."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of relationships, Ron, what's happening with you and Hermione? Going to pop the question?" he asked, a mischievous grin playing on his lips.

"No Harry, I'm not asking her to marry me, if that's what you want," Ron said, blushing. "How about a game of Wizard Chess?"

"Changing the subject are we Ron? When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know Harry. Don't pressure me."

"I just don't think you have anything to be afraid of, it's just Hermione. Besides, I've always suspected that she had a thing for you," Harry said playfully, punching Ron in the shoulder.

"Shut up Harry."

Harry and Ron had awoken early that morning to pack their trunks for King's Cross. They'd left in a ministry car, which wasn't nearly as packed as it was the last time Harry had been in a car with him. They arrived at Platform 9 ¾ at 10:45 AM. The platform was packed, and he and Harry waited for Hermione, anticipating seeing her surprise.

Finally, she arrived.

"Hello Ron, Harry." Ron looked up. There was a girl standing in front of him. A pretty girl. But she couldn't possibly be Hermione. Hermione had bushy, brown hair and wouldn't touch make up if her life depended on it.

"Do I know you?" Ron replied, scanning Hermione up and down.

Hermione laughed.

"Of course! But that wasn't exactly the reaction I'd hoped for," Hermione frowned and shrugged. "So what do you think?"

"You look very nice," Ron said professionally. Personally, he didn't understand why she'd want to change her appearance. She was beautiful as she was before. He'd liked her that way. "But why the change?"

"You know, I was sick of my old hair, it annoyed me."

"And the make up?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Apparently, he too didn't exactly approve of Hermione's change.

"I -" Hermione was cut off by a shrill whistle coming from a passing teenage boy Ron had never seen. How dare he do that to Hermione? But she just blushed, and continued. "It wasn't my idea. My hairdresser, Donna, thought it would look nice."

"Oh, well it does," Harry said, in an emotionless tone. "So shall we board?"

"Oh yes," Hermione said, following Ron and Harry onto the train.

Ron stopped in front of the first compartment. He had to go to a prefect's meeting. 

"I'll - er - meet you later Harry," Ron said, with half a smile. He didn't like being a prefect, he would much prefer to sit with Harry most of the ride.

"Right, have fun!" Harry continued down the train, searching for an empty compartment. Ron watched him turn into a doorway, then followed the girl with shiny hair into the prefect's compartment.

The room wasn't full yet. He sat next to Hermione, waiting for the others to arrive. Draco Malfoy came next, sitting across from them. Ron couldn't help but notice the look he gave Hermione. He didn't like it. It wasn't a look of malice, but more of interest. He didn't want Malfoy interested in her! A few other's entered the compartment, a few he didn't know, but some he did. He sat bored for the first half of the ride, staring absentmindedly as Professor McGonagall droned on about their duties. He'd heard it all before.

"So are you more happy with being a prefect this year?" Hermione asked, as he walked beside her to Harry's compartment halfway through the train ride. 

Ron shrugged. 

"I don't know, it's still weird. I don't feel like it should be me-"

"Is that _you_, Hermione?" A girly voice came suddenly from a compartment they'd just passed, they backed up, only to see the faces of Parvati and Lavender staring back at them. Hermione blushed and flipped her hair nervously.

"Yeah," she replied. 

Ron frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. What did _they_ want with Hermione? They never talked to her. He grabbed the sleeve of Hermione's robes, tugging her towards the direction of Harry's compartment.

"Be polite Ron," Hermione muttered to him, but wouldn't budge.

"Hermione, you look - nice," Parvati commented, smiling sweetly at Hermione. Her lips glistened with gloss. 

"I agree! Why don't you come sit with us? We can discuss things, you know, girl stuff," Lavender said, patting the seat next to her.

Hermione shifted her feet uncomfortably. Ron hoped she wouldn't sit with them. He'd never really found them to be the brightest of most sorts. Besides, he wanted to catch up with Hermione, he hadn't seen her all summer. He looked at her expectantly, hoping that she'd be thinking the same he was.

"I hope you're not offended Ron," Hermione started, looking at him uneasily. "but I haven't sat with them before. I'll catch up with you and Harry later, okay?"

"I guess," Ron said slightly hurt. He added in a bitter tone, "See you later, Hermione."

He continued down the train to Harry's compartment, not looking over his shoulder. She could sit with them if she wanted. But he couldn't help but feeling shunned. Why would she choose them over him and Harry, who'd been her friends since they were in first year?

"No Hermione?" Harry asked, when Ron came into the compartment.

"Nope," Ron replied bluntly, sitting down harshly next to his best friend.

"Where is she?"

"With Parvati and Lavender," Ron replied shortly. 

"Why?"

"Don't ask me."

"She probably went to sit with them because they're popular." Ron looked up to see Luna peering at him over her copy of The Daily Prophet. Ron looked at Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"When did she get here?"

"I've _been _here. Neville's here too, if you hadn't noticed. We couldn't just leave Harry alone, could we?" Luna replied. Ron looked away from her in annoyance. Why was she always around lately?

"Hullo Ron," Neville said, with a wave.

"Hey Neville," Ron said distractedly, and turned to Harry. "Don't mind me asking, but _what in bloody hell is wrong with Hermione?_"

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know why she'd want to change her appearance. She never was the type to do such a thing. She was always making fun of Parvati and Lavender and their stupid girly ways," Harry agreed, offering Ron some Bertie Bott's. He obliged. "I don't know what's gotten into her-"

"You don't like it? I think she looks pretty," Luna interrupted again. Ron glared at her and pretended like she'd said nothing.

"Do you mind, Luna?" Harry said, also perturbed by her interruption. "Not to be rude or anything, but do you mind leaving? It's private stuff we need to talk about."

"Oh I'm being shunned. Fine, I'll go. But don't come to _me_ for advice." Luna picked up her trunk and walked away haughtily.

"Good, now that that obstacle is out of the way," Ron smiled, watching her disappear. "I don't know if I really like what she's done to herself."

"Why?" Harry asked, another mouth full of candy.

"Well the make over didn't seem very - er - Hermioneish, but hanging out with Parvati and Lavender? They're not really bad people, it's just, they never seemed to be her type, you know?"

Harry nodded. Ron sat, waiting for a response, but none came.

"Well don't you have something to say?" Ron asked annoyed, thinking that Harry was avoiding the subject.

"No, I do. I agree completely with you."

"But you don't have anything _else_ to say?" 

"_No_, Ron."

"You're not mad at her?"

"No."

"Why not?" Ron said, angrily. Wasn't Harry supposed to take his side? He took a deep breath and looked at the green trees and fields flying by the train window.

"Because, she hasn't done anything wrong," Harry replied bluntly.

"And sitting with Parvati and Lavender instead of us isn't wrong?"

"No, it isn't unless she completely stops sitting with us because of them."

Ron made a sound of annoyance. He looked to Neville for support, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not getting involved in this Ron," he said and went back to his muggle book he was reading.

"_Am I the only one here with any brains?_" Ron shouted, annoyed. Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"Ron relax. I'm sure everything will work out fine," Harry comforted, patting Ron on the back.

"I don't want your sympathy."

Ron turned again to the window. He watched the familiar scenery move by the small compartment window. The sun was beginning to set over the mountains, casting a rainbow of blues, pinks, yellows, and greens across the sky. Harry would understand, just wait. He had a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach about this "New Hermione." And everyone would know about it.


	3. The Beginning of Something New

****

A/N: I am SO busy, so I hardly get time to update. But I promise at least once a week, okay? So if I don't, feel free to throw stones at me.

Chapter 3: The Beginning of Something New

"Oh my God! And then she said-"

Hermione sighed leaned her head against the wall of the compartment. She'd been listening to this mindless talk for an over hour, and it was really starting to get to her. Not that she didn't enjoy sitting with Parvati and Lavender. They were really nice, and they seemed to really be truly interested in her. The only problem was, they didn't seem to have any interest in Hogwarts: A History or the book she'd been reading since last Wednesday, Tried and True: Facts of Amazing Wizarding Discoveries. But she guessed that was the price to pay.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Lavender asked, putting a lock of her silky soft brown hair behind her ear.

"Um, yeah, thanks. Just tired," Hermione lied. She was tired, but it wasn't from sleep loss. It was because they were so boring. She wished at that moment that she was sitting with Ron and Harry, listening to their conversations on Quidditch. At least they had a point, unlike the boring stuff Lavender and Parvati talked about.

"Okay. So, what do you think of Josh?" Lavender asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Who's Josh?" Hermione asked, feeling extremely stupid. She'd have to keep up better appearances if she was going to hang out with Parvati and Lavender. Wait? Did she just imagine hanging out with Parvati and Lavender? What was wrong with her? 

"Josh Rodehimer? You've never heard of him?" Parvati looked at Hermione as if she'd committed a crime punishable by death. 

"No, sorry."

"Well, for your information, he's only the most popular Ravenclaw in our grade!" Lavender said haughtily, as if offended by Hermione's lack of name knowledge.

"Yeah, and Lavender is _completely_ obsessed with him," Parvati added, holding up a handheld mirror and applying a heavy coat of lip gloss. She smiled, and put a headband of Gryffindor colors on her head. "There. What do you think Hermione? I'm going for the preppy schoolgirl look this year."

"Um, it's nice," Hermione said. What was the preppy schoolgirl look? All this stuff about make up and fashion was making her brain hurt. No wonder they never could think about school! They were caught up in fashion.

"I think that would be the perfect look for you," Lavender said, music blasting from her CD player.

"Lavender, isn't that a muggle CD Player?" Hermione observed. It looked exactly like the ones that her parents listened to while they were on the treadmill.

"Nope, it's from the Wizarding World. It was in the new Diagon Alley store, what sit called… Tone Deaf," Lavender replied, rubbing lotion on her beautiful dark skin.

"Is that the Clueless soundtrack?" Parvati exclaimed. 

"Yeah," Lavender agreed, handing Parvati her headphones.

"'And everyone is gonna dress like me, wait and see, when I'm a supermodel,'" Parvati belted out. Hermione covered her ears, she was a horrible singer. Lavender elbowed Parvati in the side.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione. Clueless is our favorite muggle movie ever. You should see it. But they had bad clothes, very bad clothes." Parvati handed Lavender her headphones back.

Hermione smiled, and was relieved to see they'd pulled into the station at Hogwarts. She gathered her stuff, ready to bolt to find Harry and Ron. She needed to talk to them. After all, they were her best friends. 

"Well I'm going to find Harry and Ron. It was fun sitting with you guys!" Hermione grabbed her luggage and ran from the train.

Hermione didn't see any signs of her two best friends until she'd entered the Great Hall. They were seated between Neville and Dean at the Gryffindor table. The sight of them made her heart swell. Finally, someone she could talk to! She hurried over to the table and took a seat across from Ron.

"Hey guys!" She smiled, looking at Ron and Harry. Harry said hello, but Ron just sat their, a smirk on his face. He looked like something was upsetting him, but she couldn't tell what it was. She wished she could make him happy.

"Hello Hermione," Neville said, turning red and looking down at his empty plate.

"Oh, hello Neville. How was your summer?" Hermione said politely, Neville looked happy she'd replied. 

"It was -"

"Heeeey Hermione! Lookin' good sweetheart!" 

Hermione swallowed hard and turned around to see who it was, but he was gone. She felt her heart fall to her stomach. She didn't like it when people did that. She thought it was cruel and insensitive to women, and she had thought that ever since she saw it on a muggle movie her parents had rented a few years before. So this is what a new appearance gave her? Catcalls? She sighed and looked back at Neville, who seemed very unhappy to have been interrupted.

"I'm sorry about that insensitive jerk Neville, please continue."

"Well, okay," Neville said half-heartedly. "This summer Gran-"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, only partly hearing what Neville was saying. She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. She twirled her fingers in her hair. It was really smooth. Maybe getting a make over wasn't such a good idea. A few minutes later, she turned to Harry (when she was sure Neville had finished).

"So, Harry," she said, and he turned to look at her. Ron suddenly became very interested in the prongs on his fork. Why was he doing this? "how was your summer?"

"It was great! Ron and I had a great time at the Burrow, didn't we Ron?" Harry said, elbowing Ron in the side. He looked up briefly from his inspection of his golden fork.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Loads of fun."

"Oh, that's good. So, Ron, are you excited about Sixth year?" Hermione asked, hoping to get a good reply out of Ron. She didn't know what she did wrong. But she did know that she didn't like the feeling of making the person she liked mad at her. 

"Yeah, I guess," Ron said shortly, now holding up the spoon he was inspecting.

Hermione shot Harry a questioning look. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. What was going on here? She felt like crying. Something was going on and she wanted to know what it was.

"Ron?" she asked, observing the red haired boy across from her. He was now inspecting his knife. "Ron!"

"WHAT NOW HERMIONE?" Ron shouted. The whole Great Hall became silent. She could feel the motion of all the bodies in the room turning to face herself and Ron. She smiled weakly at them.

"Go back to what you were doing, nothing to see here," Harry said, coming to the rescue. She owed him for this. Slowly, everyone turned back to their previous occupations.

"Ron, can I talk to you - alone?" Hermione whispered, tears in her eyes. But if she had learned something from Parvati and Lavender, it was that she couldn't cry. Not because crying was stupid, but because her mascara would run down her face and make her look streaky. 

"I suppose," Ron said, still avoiding eye contact. She stood up, and beckoned for Ron to follow her. 

When they got just outside the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione pulled Ron aside. The stone wall was cold as she leaned against it, needing it's support. She looked intently at Ron, who now showed a great interest in the hem on his robes.

"Ron, look at me!" Hermione said sternly, her eyes looking daggers at Ron who finally looked up at her. "What is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing," Ron replied simply, as he again became immersed in the hem of his robes.

"I don't believe you. Something is wrong. I don't know what I did to you, but I'd like to know, right now, right here." Hermione pointed to the ground in fury, and looked expectantly at Ron, who just smirked.

"Hermione-"

"Ron, Hermione, what are you two doing here? The First Years have arrived and the sorting is about to start! Now into the Great Hall, both of you!" 

Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing over them, her fists firmly planted on her hips. A new pack of First Years peered at Ron and Hermione from behind Professor McGonagall. Some were smirking, but some looked plain scared. 

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said, looking to the floor and starting towards the Great Hall. 

"And I'll have you know, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, if I catch you out in the hall again during an important mealtime I'll land you both with a detention! It's the beginning of the school year and you two are in trouble already. This could cost you your prefects badge!" Professor McGonagall continued, looking at them with annoyance.

"So-" Hermione began, but was interrupted by Ron. Surprised, she turned to see what he had to say.

"Sorry Professor. It won't happen again, I promise." Ron turned and walked away quickly to the Great Hall. Hermione followed, pondering what Ron had said. "It won't happen again, I promise." Those words echoed in her mind. Did he mean that he'd never be seen in the hall out of class time again, or did he mean he'd never be seen out in the hall with Hermione?

She went back to the Gryffindor table, but she didn't sit with Harry and Ron. Instead she went over to where Lavender and Parvati were seated.

"What a pleasant surprise Hermione," Lavender commented, smiling up at her.

"Glad you made the right decision," Parvati added, patting the seat next to her. "Come, we have many guys to discuss."

Hermione obliged uneasily. 

"Is something wrong?" Lavender asked, staring into Hermione with her large brown eyes. Hermione looked quickly down the table to where Ron was animatedly talking to Harry. She shook her head.

"No, nothing."

That night in the dormitory, Hermione sat quietly on her four poster, writing in her diary. No one had yet come upstairs, so the only noises she could hear were the peepers outside the castle and the scratching of her quill on the pages of her journal. She bit on the end thoughtfully, and wrote,

"_I don't know what's wrong with Ron lately. He's avoiding me, or something. I'm not sure what I ever did to him. It hurts me to see him acting this way, but if that's what he wants, then so be it. _

"I got my O.W.L.' s results in the mail. I got one in every class, what I expected. I don't know what Harry and Ron got, but hopefully I'll have some classes with them. It'll give me a chance to see what's on Ron's mind. 

"This make over thing isn't turning out the way I expected. How come it makes no difference to Ron, but seems to to everyone else? I changed for Ron, but he doesn't seem to care or notice. What is WRONG with me? I'll never be able to be with him. I can just tell. I'd be lucky if I could date Neville. Why does life have to be so hard?"

Hermione stood up and walked over to the mirror, where she brushed her shiny hair. It was beautiful. She only wished Ron would notice. She was just wiping off her make up when Lavender and Parvati came in, talking nonstop about Josh. 

"- he looked _so_ hot wearing his Prefect's badge. I never thought that Dumbledore would let anyone become a Prefect in sixth year. But he _is_ the best in our grade, _I_ think. Way better than Ron Weasley. I mean, how did he get in?" Hermione dropped her brush at the sound of Ron's name. Anger welled up inside her stomach. She couldn't believe they'd talk about Ron like that. What had he ever done to them?

"Hey there, Hermione," Parvati said, turning at the sound of the wooden brush hitting the stone floor. She continued her conversation with Lavender, "I don't know. Ron's not _that_ bad, but you'd think that Harry would have gotten it. He's _so_ much cuter."

Hermione walked over to her bed silently, sitting on the soft mattress. She leaned forward, hair behind her ears, listening intently to the two girl's conversation. If Ron and Harry wouldn't be her friends, she was going to need to learn how to get along with Parvati and Lavender. What other choice did she have?

"So what do you think, Hermione?" Lavender asked, pulling her hair into a messy bun, and sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Ron or Harry?"

Hermione blushed. "I - er - They're my friends, I don't look at them that way!"

"Whether you do or don't, there's got to be one that is cuter than the other," Parvati noted, looking expectantly at Hermione.

"Well - uh - I guess," Hermione stuttered. What was she supposed to say? She really did like Ron, but they'd all think she was weird if she said his name. On the other hand, saying she thought Harry was cuter would be a lie. "I think Harry's better."

"That's my girl," Parvati smiled. 

Hermione smiled back, feeling her stomach drop. She wasn't used to lying about things like that. She needed to change the subject. She didn't want to talk about Ron, or Harry for that matter. She looked around the room quickly, trying to find an answer. Finally her eyes laid upon a envelope on top of her trunk.

"So how many OWL's did you get?" Hermione said, receiving a strange look from Parvati and Lavender.

"Um, three," Lavender answered oddly, and Parvati nodded in agreement.

"Oh…" Hermione knew she'd said the wrong thing. She should have known talking about school work would not go over well with them. "So what does he look like, this Josh guy?"

Lavender automatically smiled.

"Well," She began, looking at the roof. "He's medium height, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He's built, too. Oh, and his tan. It's to die for!" 

Hermione just nodded. She couldn't hardly keep from saying what she thought, _His tan probably is to die for, with all the skin cancer these days,_ but she refrained. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to contradict the laws of beauty.

"This year's your year, Lavender, I know it!" Parvati pulled down her covers and slid underneath.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! You're so much thinner and your hair is SO glossy," Parvati said, as Lavender smiled shyly.

"We're so perfect." Lavender fell back onto her bed, her hands over her heart.

"So Hermione," Parvati said, lighting the candelabra next to her bed, "who do you like?" She blew out the match and tossed it into the empty porcelain bowl.

"No one," Hermione lied, looking at her knees.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lavender said, swinging her hair over her shoulder in a conceited manner. "No one can just not like anyone."

"Sure you can," Hermione said, pulling her book out of her trunk. She was prepared to get out of this mindless talk and read her book.

"We're going to set you up with someone, then," Parvati said, looking thoughtful.

"No, that's really not necessary," Hermione said, blushing. She removed her bookmark and buried her nose in the pages.

"Of course it is!" Lavender said. "Everyone must have a boyfriend at some point. Hey, didn't you date that Bulgarian-"

"No," Hermione said in a rather angry tone. Ron bugged her about Viktor too much, and she didn't want to hear it from Parvati and Lavender. "We're just pen pals."

"Suuuuuure."

"Really, we are. Now I'm going to bed. I have a full schedule tomorrow."

Hermione blew out her candle and turned over haughtily, only to miss the surprised faces of Lavender and Parvati. Since when did they care about her love life? It was _her_ business, and no one else's. She wished that she had Harry and Ron. They didn't jabber on about girls all day long. She sighed and closed her eyes. The last thing she thought before sleep took over was that she hoped she did all her summer homework correctly.


	4. Going Bad

****

Chapter 4: Going Bad

"That was really lame, Ron," Harry said bluntly as him and Ron climbed the circular staircase to the dormitory. Ron was just returning from the Great Hall, and all that Harry had done since they'd gotten to the Common Room was pick at him. Ron looked at Harry's back and smirked.

"What was lame?" He asked, playing dumb.

"Inspecting _silverware_?" Harry turned to look at Ron in front of the entry to the dormitory. His eyes were slightly narrowed, and his hands were firmly placed on his hips.

"Yeah, so?" Ron said, a smile playing on his lips. "The school has some very nice silverware. A bit tarnished, though."

Harry sighed audibly and turned to open the door to the dormitory. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were already there. Dean and Seamus were enjoying a game of exploding snap, and Neville was laying on his bed, staring at the roof. They all looked at Harry and Ron as they entered. Ron followed Harry, only taking a modicum amount of notice to the three other occupants of the room.

"That's not funny, Ron. Don't you see?" Harry threw open his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. "You're hurting her feelings."

"She deserves it," Ron replied in a sarcastic tone. Harry just frowned and let Hedwig out of the open window.

"Your choice mate," Harry said with a sigh and laid back on his pillow. 

"So Harry," Ron began, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. "What's going on with Cho?"

"Oh very funny. I think I've had about enough with Ravenclaws, to be completely honest."

"Suuuuure."

"No, really," Harry said, propping himself up on one elbow. "I don't think I'm going to think about girls this year. Strictly schoolwork."

Ron snorted. He shook his head and pulled his curtains on his four poster so he could change into his pajamas. He wondered what Hermione was doing right now. He wondered if she was thinking about him, or if she'd decided to stop being so weird. He missed her. But he wasn't going to tell Harry about that. He had to stay strong. None of this mushy missing Hermione stuff.

"Awwwwwwww," Ron exclaimed loudly the next morning at breakfast. He'd just received his schedule. He peeked over Harry's shoulder to try and see what classes Harry had gotten. "How did I manage to get an OWL in _History of Magic_?"

"Stealing Hermione's notes, that's how," Harry replied. "Lemme see yours." Ron traded schedules with Harry. They had all the same classes, except Ron hadn't gotten a OWL in Potions and Harry had. 

"Ha ha," Ron laughed, shoving Harry's schedule back into his face. "I don't have to deal with Snape this year!" 

"Well I-"

"Hey guys!" Ron looked up to see Hermione's face smiling at them. She sat down across from Ron and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "So what classes do you have?"

Harry reached over the table and handed Hermione his schedule. Ron watched her pretty brown eyes move across the page. She smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth.

"I have most of my classes with you, Harry!" Hermione looked over to Ron expectantly. "Can I see yours?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron mumbled gruffly. He waited while she looked over his schedule. 

"Good job, Ron," Hermione commented with a laugh. Ron's stomach jumped. He inwardly kicked himself. _I'm supposed to be mad at her, remember?_ Ron thought to himself. He smiled weakly as Hermione handed his schedule back. "I have most of my classes with you, too."

He looked down the table. He could see Dean sitting with Ginny. He had his arm draped lazily over her shoulder. She was laughing, her white hand clasped over her mouth. Dean leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Ron felt sick. He didn't like seeing Ginny like this, all grown up. He sighed and turned back to Hermione and Harry, who were talking about the Transfiguration OWL.

"It wasn't as hard as I expected," Hermione said, pulling out her advanced Transfiguration book out of her bag. "But I hope this year is - Oh, hey Lavender!"

"Hello Hermione, Ron, and… Harry," Lavender said, a fake smile pasted on her face. She shifted her shoulder bag uncomfortably. "Come sit with us, Hermione."

"I - well - you two don't mind, do you?" Hermione asked nervously, looking from Lavender to Ron and back again.

"Oh, no, of course not," Harry said shaking his head. Ron could feel the anger well up in his throat. If it didn't go away soon smoke would be pouring out of his red ears…

"Okay, see you in first class!" Hermione jumped up and walked to the other table with Lavender and met Parvati, who was waiting for them.

"Why?" Ron said in a strained voice. "She - she -"

"I know," Harry said with a sigh. He took a bite of his eggs and patted Ron on the back. "We might just have to get used to this new Hermione."

Ron shook his head and ate the rest of his breakfast silently. 

"Blah, blah, blah," Ron commented after his first class. It had seemed to have been more boring than usual. "I swear, that's all the comes out of Binn's mouth. It's not words, it gibberish. I'm serious."

Hermione laughed. 

"It's not, Ron, maybe if you paid more attention…"

"I _do_, he needs to learn to teach those with short attention spans, like me," Ron joked.

"Maybe he needs to learn to teach those with small brains, like you," Harry laughed, receiving a playful punch in the arm from Ron.

"That's not funny, you know."

"Quite the contrary, Ron," Hermione commented, fishing in her bag for her Arithmancy book, "you should try to work harder on your homework."

"Oh pish," Ron said, waving a hand absentmindedly through the air.

There was a loud noise of heels against the stone floor. Ron turned to see Parvati and Lavender running towards them in the hallway. They grabbed Hermione's sleeve and turned her to face them.

"Oh my God!" Lavender cried, coming to a hasty halt. "You said you'd like to meet Josh, right?"

"Who's -" Ron started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you can!" Parvati said excitedly. "There's only a small sacrifice to make."

"Sacrifice?" Hermione asked uneasily. Ron noticed her shifting uneasily on the balls of her feet, looking around the emptying hallway.

"Yeah. You'll only have to skip next class," Lavender said bluntly, as if there was no problem.

"Hermione, skip?" Ron laughed. Even he knew Hermione skipping was unheard of. He looked to Harry, who was watching this with great interest. 

"I - uh -"

"Come _on_ Hermione," Lavender said, a pout on her glossy lips. "This is an one time opportunity! Besides, you're a prefect, you can get off of this easy!"

Hermione appeared undecided. She twisted her hair uneasily.

"O - okay, I guess," Hermione said, looking utterly afraid. "T - there's a first time for everything, right?" She laughed uneasily and looked back at Ron. She reached out and touched him gently on the shoulder. "I'll see you later. _Please_ don't tell anyone." And with that, she took off down the empty hallway behind the other two girls.

Ron looked at Harry, who was watching Hermione leave, his mouth half open in shock.

"I can't believe it," Harry said breathlessly, as Hermione turned the corner. "What has happened to her?"

"I don't know," Ron sighed. "I just wish she'd stayed who she was. I don't particularly like this new girl."

"Yeah, well, we'd better high-tail it if we're going to make it to Divination on time," Harry said, taking off at a jog towards the tower.

"Wait, Lavender and Parvati skipping Divination?" Ron said, as the thought came to him. "What's up with that?"

"Professor Trelawney doesn't teach it anymore, remember?"

"Right."

Ron and Harry arrived at Divination just in time. Firenze was just about to start class, and they slipped through just before the door closed. Pretending not to notice the glare which was prominent on the centaur's face, they took their seats, folding their hands neatly on their desks. Dean Thomas leaned over slightly.

"Where have you two been?" He asked in a demanding, hoarse whisper.

"What's it to you?" Ron whispered back, a frown dragging on the corners of his lips. Since when did Dean care where he was? Last he knew his head was too full of snogging his younger sister!

"I just wondered why you two are late," Dean said, sounding quite offended at Ron's rude and abrupt reply. "Have you seen Ginny today?"

Ron sighed and blew air out of his mouth in a frustrated manner.

"That's all you care about, isn't it?"

"Do you two have something you'd like to share with the class?" Firenze asked, stopping in mid-draw of a muggle fortune teller. He'd been explaining the dependability of fortune tellers in the muggle world, and how they could be identified.

"Um no," Ron cleared his throat and gave a quick glare at Dean before pretending to be interested in what Firenze had to say.

Ron felt an elbow in his side and looked to see a note that Harry had passed him. He opened the note under his desk and read it quietly.

__

Ron-

I'm worried about Hermione. Pretend to be sick or something. Meet me by the Hospital Wing in five minutes.

Ron looked to Harry and nodded. What were they going to do? Spy on Hermione? In the pit of his stomach he felt that this wasn't right, but he thought she deserved it. This is what she gets for getting herself into trouble! Harry suddenly got up and left, complaining about a stomach ache. Ron smirked and tried to figure out how he could get out of class.

A few minutes later, he had the perfect idea.

"Firenze?" Ron raised his hand and the centaur turned to stare his eyes deeply into Ron's. "I - uh - really need to go to the bathroom."

"Is it an emergency?" Firenze asked, placing his hands on his hips. Ron felt the color come into his face. Oh how Harry owed him later.

"Um yeah," Ron said, trying to ignore the people staring at him.

"So if you don't go you'd have to go here?"

"Yes. Can I go?"

"I suppose."

Ron got up and ran from the room. He could feel his face becoming more hot by the second. That was the last time he _ever_ tried to get out of Divination. He should've just pulled a sore throat and a headache. He ran down the corridor and met Harry by the Hospital Wing. Sure enough, Harry was waiting, leaning by the door.

"You're kind of late, what kept you?" Harry asked, checking his watch.

"Ugh, let's just say you owe me, okay?"

"Right."

Ron followed Harry quietly down the corridor quietly, listening for the sound of voices. They looked for fifteen minutes with no luck.

"Maybe they went outside?" Ron asked, when the stopped for a break in the entrance hall. He went out the front doors and stopped abruptly. He could hear soft voices. He beckoned Harry over and poked his head around the corner of the castle wall.

Hermione was standing there, laughing animatedly. Parvati and Lavender were twisting their hair and giggling. Then there was a guy. Ron remembered seeing him, he was a new Ravenclaw prefect. He was average sized, with a strong build. His hair was dark and slightly curly. He had a star smile with dazzling white teeth. He was tan and had sparkling baby blue eyes. Ron felt a pang of jealousy. He didn't want Hermione talking to him!

Hermione flipped her hair, sending a shine. She leaned over and touched his shoulder softly. Ron felt confused and turned to Harry.

"What is she doing, Harry?" Ron turned to look at Harry who was watching this with great interest.

"I believe she's flirting." Harry sighed and looked at Ron sympathetically.

"F - flirting? Hermione doesn't flirt! She doesn't know how," Ron replied in a matter-of-factly manner. 

"She's done it to you, but I suppose Lavender and Parvati have been giving her some tips. Do you want to leave before she sees us?" 

Ron felt the anger well up inside of him. Hermione can't flirt with this guy! She was supposed to like him, not this other guy! Without knowing it, he let his anger go to his head. He found himself stalking over to the four people and grabbing Hermione by the wrist.

"Oh Hermione, there you are," He said, making a note to _not _let go of her.

"Ron - I - uh…" Hermione stammered and blushed. "What are you doing here?"

"Same for you. Well I told the Professor you were in the Hospital Wing and I was going to get you. So you best hurry along. Come on," Ron said, and started pulling Hermione towards the door of the school.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Josh! I hope to see you again soon!" Hermione managed to say before Ron had completely pulled her around the corner of the building.

"_What were you doing with him?_" Ron asked forcefully, pinning her up against the wall.

"Ron, I do have a right to talk to anyone I want," Hermione replied, trying to search Ron's eyes for a bit of sympathy.

"This isn't like you Hermione. You may think it's cool, but I don't like it! I don't like it one bit! I don't even know you anymore, you've alienated yourself! So it's up to you, choose between Harry and I, or Lavender and Parvati!" Ron pulled away and stalked through the doors of the entrance hall.

He could almost feel steam coming out of his ears. He couldn't believe her! The nerve! Why was she doing this to herself? She was better the way she was before! He found himself roaming the halls randomly. After he realized it'd been almost an hour since he left class he returned, getting a glare from Firenze. He was that Harry was already in his seat.

"Had to go that bad, Ron? Took you fourty-five minutes?" Firenze asked. Apparently the class had been taking a quiz on the day's lesson and Ron had interrupted it in the middle.

"Um, yeah, you wouldn't believe how badly I had to go," Ron lied, knowing that all eyes were on him. A girl in the back of the class giggled, and he immediately felt silly.

"Well don't think you're getting out of this quiz. I expect you to take it and get the grade you do, it's your loss for missing class. I also expect you at detention with me tomorrow night, at seven o'clock." Ron looked down at the parchment that was laid in front of him. He was taking a NEWT's class and he had no idea what he should do. It was all about muggle fortune tellers. He didn't know anything!

__

What is one muggle way of telling the future?

Ron swallowed hard, and wrote, _They look at frog's bellies._ Surprised at his own stupid answer, he continued, not really caring what grade he got.

************************************************

A/N: Thanks to all of the reviews I've been getting! It's really kept me motivated to work on the story. I'm really glad that you guys are starting to get the message of my story (and yes, there is one!). So thanks for all the awesome reviews and keep them coming!!!!!


	5. It Doesn't Matter

A/N: Thanks to everyone who responded to my little thing about no one reading it! It's nice to know there are people out there interested. Now, a few notes about this chapter, it is NOT Harry/Parvati as it may seem, and is definitely not Hermione/Josh. This is all merely part of the plan, okay? And I'm so glad I finally finished this one. I'm home sick so it gives me extra time to work on it, even though I should probably be in school, and going to play practice. But oh well. Hope you all enjoy! Review!

****

Chapter 5: It Doesn't Matter

Hermione was fuming. How _dare_ he do something like this? And to her! She paced the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, running her hands through her sleek hair. She couldn't believe the nerve of him! It was her decision to meet Josh, and if she wanted to than she should be able to, without Ron acting as her chaperone all the time! She could take care of herself! 

"Hermione, you know how many calories you're burning doing all that pacing?" Lavender said, looking up from her toe nail-painting position her bed. "Maybe I should try that sometime, I could lose a few pounds."

Hermione didn't say anything. Is that all they cared about? Boys? Clothes? They were nice, and it was fun to be liked for once, but who would know they were so utterly boring? She had problems here, especially with Ron and Harry, who were hardly talking to her! 

"Oh hon, you look a nervous wreck!" Parvati exclaimed, embracing Hermione with a hug. She went over and put her shopping bags on the bed and took off her light jacket. Hermione stopped pacing and looked up at Parvati with questionable eyes.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, eyeing the bags that Parvati had laid on the bed.

"Shopping," Parvati said absentmindedly, patting the ends of her hair so the curled under. 

"But isn't that not allowed except on Hogsmeade weekends?" Hermione said uneasily. Parvati didn't flinch, but Lavender giggled.

"Oh don't be such a law-abider! We have a few strings pulled! Besides, how do you think we keep our lips soft?" Lavender replied, looking at Hermione as if she were strange.

"How do you not get caught? I mean - Harry and Ron -" Hermione stopped abruptly. Talking about Harry and Ron just made her more upset. Lavender looked up from her pedicure, waiting for more.

"What about Harry and Ron?" Lavender asked, a suspicious look clouding her face.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, never mind."

"If you say so," Lavender shrugged and went back to her third coat of baby blue polish.

"So," Parvati asked offering Hermione her arm in a friendly manner. "Care to join me in the Common Room?"

"Alright," Hermione said. "But what about our homework?" 

"We have all night! Come on, it'll be fun!"

Hermione followed Parvati to the Common Room. She was surprised to see that Harry was there alone, lounging in a chair by the fire. He appeared deep in thought. Ginny was sitting on Dean's lap and they appeared to be in a conversation about Exploding Snap. Neville was perched on the end of a table in the corner looking uneasy while Seamus practiced his Charms homework on him.

"Now don't worry Neville, this shouldn't hurt, it's just supposed to make you sound like a chipmunk for a minute or two!" Neville's eyes grew big, and she could see his throat swallow slowly.

Hermione sat next to Parvati on the Common Room couch. Hermione noticed Parvati watching Harry intently, a dreamy look plastered on her face. Hermione laughed inwardly. She didn't think that Harry would date Parvati if he was paid. Just then Parvati turned to Hermione, her lip gloss gleaming in the firelight.

"Isn't Harry a cutie?" She asked dreamily, running a hand through her hair.

"Er-"

"Be honest Hermione, do you think I'd ever have a chance with him?" Parvati looked over at Harry, who appeared to still be deep in thought.

"I - uh -"

"_Seamus!" _A high-pitched voice said. Hermione jumped to see Neville jumping off of the table as a long, fuzzy tail sprouted out of his back end. "_What have you done to me?_"

Hermione covered her smile with her hand. Not only did Neville _sound_ like a chipmunk, he _looked_ like one too. Hermione watched as Neville ran out of the Common Room, his hands covering his backside. _Poor Neville,_ Hermione thought sadly. _He's always the Guinea Pig._

Hermione looked back at Harry, who appeared unaffected. What possibly could be on his mind? She looked over to Parvati, who was also watching Harry.

"So? Do you think I have a chance?"

"Um, I'm not sure. He doesn't really seem to be your type," Hermione said, feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh. Well I'm going to try anyway. Will you ask him for me? Please?" Parvati begged, her lip in a pout. 

Hermione sighed.

"Well, okay. But -"

"Oh thank you Hermione! You're the best!" Parvati pulled Hermione into a tight embrace.

"Heh.. Heh.. Yeah…" Hermione smiled crookedly, thinking of Ron and Josh. She felt her heart yearning for someone. But she couldn't have Ron, not with him being like this. "I'm going to bed… I - uh - have Potions first thing tomorrow."

"Pssst! Harry! Wait up!" Hermione ran after Harry just before he entered the dungeons for Potions the next morning. 

"Look, Hermione," Harry started. "I would just like to say that we were just worried about you and Ron had no right-"

"Don't worry Harry, I know it's not your fault." Hermione followed him into the classroom of few, selective students who'd gotten into Snape's OWL Potions class.

Among them were the Potions Master's favorites, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson all glaring at them from across the room. She and Harry appeared to be the only Gryffindors who had been chosen for the class. They gingerly sat down, wary of the entrance Snape would be making in a few seconds.

Just as they were unloading their bags, Snape barged in the doors, slamming them against the opposite walls. If this were her first year, this would have knocked her off the bench. But now, Hermione sat unaffected. She noticed Harry staring absentmindedly into the bottom of his cauldron. He seemed to not even have registered that Snape had entered the room. She elbowed him lightly and he made a small noise, looking up at the teacher.

"Good morning. This should be an interesting year, should it not?" He began, a lopsided grin plastered on his face. "I can see that some of you -" He paused, glancing at the Slytherin table, "are more than worthy of this class. While others may be just as surprised as I am at how they got into this class. But either way, this is a grueling curriculum, and is not for the soft-hearted. But I think that most of you," He looked again at the Slytherin table, "will complete this course with no regrets. Now, just to test your abilities, I would like you all to get into groups of two, and brew up the simple potion that I have previously written on the board. Or better yet, I think I'll pair you up. Now, Granger, with Malfoy, Potter and Parkinson, and Goyle, you and Crabbe seem to be a good pair."

Hermione groaned. She looked over to Harry, who looked perpetually mortified at just the thought of working with Pansy. She snapped her gum and beckoned him over to her. Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder and leaned to whisper in his ear,

"Meet me after class, okay?"

He nodded, and picked up his cauldron. Hermione looked up to see Malfoy standing next to her. He put his cauldron down less than lightly on the wooden table, causing the inch of dust to rise and billow around them.

"Let's not make a fuss about this, Granger. We'll use my cauldron, seeing it's plain it wasn't bought at some muggle toy store," Malfoy remarked, eyeing Hermione's cauldron. Somewhat hurt, she placed hers on the floor next to her. She wasn't in the mood to argue. Especially with Draco Malfoy. "You almost look normal this year, Granger. I almost didn't recognize you." He leaned against the table, his arms crossed, eyeing Hermione as she unloaded her ingredients.

"Oh," Hermione replied. That was almost a compliment. From Malfoy? What's going on? She changed for Ron but, it was everyone else who seemed to notice! "So-"

"I mean, your hair is actually soft," Malfoy suddenly continued, cutting Hermione off. He reached out to touch her hair, but she pulled away abruptly. "What, scared?"

What was going on? Hermione glared up at Malfoy. How dare he touch her! What a sick, perverted boy!

"Look Malfoy, can we keep at our work? Everyone's ahead. Here, ground these beetles." She passed him a bowl and a few dried insects. He raised his eyebrow and smirked before he did as she said.

"That was hell in a jar!" Harry exclaimed when they had finally exited the dungeons. Hermione giggled at Harry's creative exclamation. 

"Yeah," Hermione stopped before the stairs leading up to the Entrance Hall. She grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him aside, looking at him seriously.

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asked, shifting his bag on his shoulder. 

"I have something very serious to ask of you," Hermione said, looking Harry in the eyes. Harry gave her a confused look. "Would you ever -"

"Look, Hermione, I like you, but as a friend -"

Hermione burst out laughing. She doubled over. Harry watched her, amused. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe that Harry thought she was going to ask him out! She began to regain her self-control, grasping the wall for support.

"Not - me!" Hermione gasped, looking at Harry her eyes twinkling. "Parvati!"

Harry looked taken aback. Hermione knew that would be his reaction. He gave her a strange look.

"No way Hermione. Why'd you even ask?"

"I just thought I'd try. I told her I would." Hermione had now stopped laughing and was standing straight. She had expected this reply. "If you don't mind me asking, why not?"

"Why not?" Harry asked, shifting his glasses on his nose. "She is a little to obsessed with that face paint that she seems to think looks good, and besides, she's boring. I couldn't date someone who cared more about make-up than finishing school."

"So I'll tell her that you don't like her that way then," Hermione smiled. Harry smiled back.

"Just tell her she's not my type."

Hermione and Harry started up the steps to the Entrance Hall. Hermione looked to Harry before they went their separate ways.

"Well then who is?"

"Who is what?"

"Your type."

Harry looked thoughtful again. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Hermione intensely.

"You know what Hermione? I don't know. I really don't know."

"Oh. Well, say hello to Ron for me," Hermione blushed, thinking of Ron. "I'll see you later."

"Sure, see you Hermione."

Hermione sat in the Common Room late that night, trying desperately to start her homework that Parvati and Lavender had been forcing her to put off. Now she had a Potions essay, along with book questions on Arithmancy, and a three page Transfiguration paper to write. It was already nine o'clock, and she'd have to make magic if she wanted to get any sleep tonight. She racked her breain for the words, but they just weren't coming out.

"Heeeermmmmmiooooooone!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and slammed her book shut, turning around, annoyed to see who'd created the disturbance. It was Lavender. She was panting, and ran over to the couch and sat next to Hermione.

"Oh - my - God. You have to come, now!" Lavender panted, pulling on Hermione's arm.

"But Lavender, I have so much homewo-"

"But Hermione, this is sooooooo much more important," Lavender begged, pulling Hermione's quill out of her hand and closing her inkwell. Hermione was in utter annoyance at Lavender's nerve to disturb her study time.

"I highly doubt it. If I have to stay top in my classes-"

"But _Hermione_," Lavender pushed, putting her lips into a pout and batting her eyes. 

"We hardly ever do our homework and we still pass all of our classes!"

"Lavender, I can't just pass, I need to exceed-"

"Lighten up Hermione! It's not like a few assignments can't be a day late! They'll forgive you. Geez Herm, I thought you were cool," Lavender pressed. Hermione felt her stomach drop. What if she didn't go? Would Lavender and Parvati not like her if she didn't go. Lavender knew she'd hit the spot. She pulled again on Hermione's arm. "Come on, he's waiting!"

"H-he? Where are we going Lavender?" Hermione asked, as Lavender dragged her out of the Gryffindor Portrait. 

"Oh you'll see," Lavender said, as she dragged Hermione down to the Entrance Hall and out the front doors.

"No! I want to know no-"

"Hey Hermione," A smooth voice of a teenage boy met her ears. She felt her insides turn to mush as she turned to see Josh waiting, leaning against the wall in a seductive manner. His dark hair was mussed up slightly, and she could see his muscle in his forearms. His black shirt was slightly unbuttoned, and he had a soft grin planted on his lips. "I've been waiting for you."

"Uh, hi," Hermione said, feeling slightly stupid.

"I'll be inside waiting for you with Parvati. Don't take _too_ long," Lavender winked and went back inside the castle. 

Josh took a step towards Hermione. She could almost feel his warmth, they were so close. He smiled lopsided, so only one dimple was engraved in his cheek. Hermione gazed into his eyes stupidly, speechless. Finally, after a few minutes of an awkward silence, he reached out and took her hand, looking deep into her eyes. 

"Hermione, I have something I'd like to ask you," Josh said, slightly stroking her hand with his thumb. She shuddered at his soft touch. "I never really noticed you before this year, but the first time I saw you, I knew you had to be mine. So I was wondering, if you'd like to go with me to Hogsmeade next week?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Josh was asking her out. She, Hermione Granger, was being asked out by a actual boy. Her heart fluttered at the thought. Josh, after all, was very cute. He seemed nice, she hadn't talked to him much, but from what she's seen she'd liked him. But then there was Ron. She still desperately loved him. She wished that he'd give her a chance. She sighed and looked back up to Josh's waiting face.

"I - uh," Hermione stuttered, not knowing exactly what to say. "I'd really like to, but I need a little time to sort out my priorities. Can I get back to you in a few days?"

Josh, looking a bit hurt, nodded.

"I have some homework I have to go finish," Hermione said, blushing. She squeezed Josh's hand lightly. "See you later?"

"Uh, yeah."

She turned and walked inside the Entrance Hall. She heard two loud screeches, and sighed deeply. Lavender and Parvati immediately latched onto Hermione's arm.

"So, what did you say?" Lavender begged, giggling.

"I said that I'd tell him in a few days."

"Why? Do you have any idea who that was?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, but the thing is-"

"What in the world would make you make Josh wait?" Lavender asked, completely puzzled. "Any girl would be dying to be in your place right now!"

"I don't know. I'm just not sure, okay? Stop pestering me about it!"

"Oh by the way Hermione, did you by any chance talk to Harry today?" Parvati asked. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't want to tell Parvati about Harry. She didn't want to hurt her feelings. 

"Uh yeah, I did actually." Hermione stopped in place, wringing her hands. She turned to face Parvati. "He - uh - said he only liked you as a friend. Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm a bit hungry, I think I'll just… Go to the kitchens." Parvati walked off towards the portrait of fruit, leaving Hermione alone in the hallways with Lavender, who shrugged.

Hermione checked her watch, making a sound of utter annoyance.

"I have to do my homework! I'll never get any sleep at this rate!" She started to walk towards the dormitory at a pace that was quicker than usual. 

"Oh don't be silly. Just don't do it! Live a little for once," Lavender stopped Hermione, and looked into her eyes. "Come on, you need your sleep. Try to be more like us. If you stop worrying, you'll find all your problems go away!"

Hermione looked a little puzzled at this idea. She supposed she could lighten up a bit. Harry and Ron always used to make comments about how she was too obsessed with her schoolwork. As a matter of fact, maybe Ron would like her better if she was more like him, more spontaneous. She smiled to herself.

"You know what Lavender? I think you're right." And with that, Hermione walked up to the dormitory, a smile planted on her lips. This plan was _going_ to work.


	6. A Crush and Surprises

****

Chapter 6: A Crush and Surprises

Josh? Josh Rodehimer? Hermione must be out of her senses. Ron paced the Sixth Year Boy's dormitory, with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked at Harry who's eyes were watching him move back and forth, a look of interest on his face. Ron just shook his head. He really wasn't good enough for her. If he was, she wouldn't be after Josh. Besides, if she was changing herself she must be looking for someone who wasn't him. She'd never liked him, and he was stupid to think she ever had. 

"I can't believe what she's gotten herself into. The next thing you know, she'll be smoking out back with Draco Malfoy!" Ron cried, throwing his hands in the air. Seamus and Dean had opened the door a crack, but turned away as they caught a snippet of the conversation. 

"No," Harry said absentmindedly. Ron took little notice and started walking faster, as if the pain increasing in his heals would help the pain in his heart. What was this pain anyway? Since when was a girl able to do this to him? He sat back thoughtfully on to his bed, as a memory played into his mind.

__

"Whatcha doing Bill?" A three-year-old boy with fiery red hair and freckles asked, walking up to his older brother who was seated at the kitchen table, writing on some parchment. The little boy was in light blue pajamas, and a teddy bear was clasped in one hand. 

"I'm writing a letter, Ronnie. Come here," Bill replied, helping Ron onto his knee.

"Who's the letter to Bill? Is it to Charlie Bill?" Ron asked, poking the parchment, making a slight smudge in the ink.

"No Ronnie, I wouldn't write to someone I live with. It's to Amelia," Bill said, a slight smile on his lips. The small boy appeared confused. He turned to face his older brother.

"Who's Amelia?" Ron put his thumb in his mouth and poked the letter again with his other hand. This time Bill restrained him.

"Amelia is my girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND? What's that?" Ron asked. If it had to do with girls in the way he thought it did, he wanted no part in it.

"A girlfriend is when you pick a girl you - eh - like, in a special way," Bill replied, slightly flustered. He wasn't sure how to answer so a small child would understand. "You like her a lot. You want to be with her all the time. It's like love, but not like how Mommy and Daddy love you. How Mommy and Daddy love each other, the reason they got married and you came along." Bill tapped Ron on the end of his nose and picked up the quill to continue his letter. 

Ron stuck out his bottom lip. He was quiet for a moment, but then he turned to look at Bill again.

"Love? Like you want to marry her? A girl? Do you KISS her Bill?" Ron asked, eyes wide, obviously disgusted.

"Well - uh -yes Ron," Bill replied, feeling slightly intimidated by the small boy. Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww! That's gross! Girls - yuck!" Ron stuck his tongue out and pulled his teddy bear off of the table. He began to sing, "Billy likes 'Melia, Billy likes 'Melia, nanny nanny na na."

He hopped off of Bill's knee and started running in circles around the kitchen table, obviously proud of himself for coming up with such a thoughtful song.

"Ron, someday you'll understand. You'll like girls, too." Bill watched his brother fall onto his bottom and grasp his forehead.

"NO! I will never like girls! Never ever ever! Girls are yucky!" And with that Ron grabbed his teddy and ran out of the room, looking utterly disgusted. 

Ron sighed to himself, leaning back on the comforter of his bed, a smile playing on his lips. How young and naïve he'd been then. If only he'd known what a girl, something so simple, could do something so complicated to him. He turned over on to his side.

"I don't understand Hermione, Harry. I don't understand girls, period," Ron complained, looking over at Harry.

"Huh - oh - join the club Ron," Harry said off-handedly, as if he wasn't expecting to need to talk. Ron gave Harry a strange look and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I'm just worried about her. I don't want her to get hurt," Ron said. His stomach did a small flip. Did he just say what he thought he did? He'd known that he liked Hermione, but that much? The thought of being really serious about a girl scared him. "I just want the old Hermione back."

"Really? Or do you just want help so you can pass Transfiguration?" Harry asked, propping himself up on one arm. Ron glared at Harry, who smiled.

"What's been up with you, anyway?" Ron asked in a sulky manner.

"Nothing, really."

"Uh-huh. _Something's_ on your mind Harry, you've been hardly speaking the past few days. What's up?" Ron looked intently at Harry, hoping this would convince him to answer.

Harry was quiet for a moment, staring at his hands. He appeared to be pondering whether or not to reply to Ron's inquiry about his thoughtfulness.

"I - uh -" Harry said, clearing his throat, and not making eye contact with Ron. "Well there's this girl and-"

"Ohhhhhh," Ron teased, a smile spreading across his face. "I know what's been up then!" Harry tossed his pillow across the room, hitting Ron square in the face. 

"You're sick," Harry said, blushing.

"Oh, so it has?" Ron's mouth twitched, causing Harry to glare daggers at him. "You didn't deny it."

"Well for your information Ron, _it_ hasn't," Harry said firmly. "She's really nice though, a Ravenclaw."

"I thought you said you were through with Ravenclaws," Ron reminded, pointing at Harry in a know-it-all manner. 

"Oh, well, I lied."

"So… When are you going to ask her out?" Ron asked nosily.

"I don't know. When are you going to ask Hermione out?" Harry said in a high pitched, shrill voice. 

"Ha… ha. Very funny Harry. You know that won't happen!" Ron yawned, and looked over at the clock on his nightstand. "Wow, it's late. We'll continue this chat in the morning." And with that, Ron blew out the candle on his nightstand and pulled himself under the covers.

"Ron?" Harry asked quietly a minute later. "Can I have my pillow back?" Ron tossed it over to him without looking, but he know it got there, because Harry let out a small "Mmph." Ron sighed and drifted off to sleep.

"Ron…"

A voice echoed into the depths of Ron's mind the next morning. Ron turned over.

"No mum, school isn't for an hour. Just five more-"

"I'm not your mum, you prat. Now get up!" He felt a pillow being tossed at his head, and came to the reality that he'd just called his best friend "Mum." He smiled quietly to himself and looked up to see Harry straightening his tie. He watched as Harry tried hopelessly to flatten his hair.

"You know it's useless," Ron said, pulling his Gryffindor robes out of his trunk and looking at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Hurry up, or we're going to be late to breakfast."

Ron quickly dressed (not in front of Harry of course) and they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. It was peak breakfast time. The roof of the large room as bright and cloudless, and a loud chattering a many conversations came to his ears. He followed Harry to the Gryffindor table. Hermione was there, waiting for them. Ron took a seat next to her, getting a whiff of Hermione's new perfume. Wait. Perfume? Hermione didn't wear perfume. She didn't even wear that stuff he got her last Christmas! 

"G'morning Hermione," Ron said, hoping that Hermione wasn't too angry with him for sneaking up on her a few days before. 

Hermione seemed ready to spit venom, but thought better of it, seeing how Ron was obviously trying to be nice. Ron watched her hair shine in the sunlight as she moved. It was very hypnotic-

"Good morning to you too, Ron," Hermione said, quite cheerfully. Ron was surprised, seeing as how he expected her to bite his head off. She turned to Ron, smiling. Ron took in mind how white her teeth were, and how shiny her lips were. 

"Uh, Hermione," Harry asked, snapping Ron out of his trance. "You didn't, by any chance, finish the Transfiguration homework did you? I didn't get the chance."

Hermione smiled widely, sitting up straighter in her chair. She looked obviously proud of herself. 

"I didn't do it," Hermione replied, waiting for Ron and Harry's reaction.

"WHAT?" Ron and Harry both yelled this at the same time, causing the majority of the attention at the Gryffindor table to be directed towards them.

"I said-"

"I know what you said," Ron looked at Hermione as if she was out of her mind. Hermione not do homework? What was wrong with the girl these days? "But Hermione, if you don't do your homework, how are we supposed to copy off of you?" Ron's eyes were wide, almost as big as golf balls.

Hermione just shrugged and ate some celery. Just then, Ron looked up to see Parvati and Lavender entering the Great Hall. Hermione dropped her food and ran off to meet them. Ron couldn't help but notice that Hermione was wearing nail polish. Clear nail polish. He shook his head and looked over at Harry who's eyes were gazing dreamily off into space. Ron followed his gaze over to a pretty girl at the Ravenclaw table. She had shoulder length golden blonde hair that was straight and curled at the shoulders. She had darker skin, with flushed cheeks and pink lips. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, that seemed to read into the soul of anyone she looked at. Ron elbowed Harry in the side.

"Ow-"

"What's her name?" Ron asked, under his breath.

"Laura," Harry whispered, attempting to eat his scrambled eggs but just achieving a stab in the face with the fork.

"You're hopeless." Ron stood up, and deciding he'd need to use force to get Harry's eyes off of Laura, he grabbed his arm and tugged. Harry slapped him away.

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Harry stood up, and took one last look at Laura before he followed Ron out of the Great Hall.

"_What is wrong with her?_" Ron exclaimed when they were safely out of earshot. "What did I do to her? How come she's gotten like this? Why doesn't she like me?"

Harry jumped, obviously taken aback at Ron's sudden outburst. Ron hadn't been expecting this suppressed emotion that spewed out of him like a fountain, either. He was just so angry with her. How was it possible to love someone so much but hate them even more at the same time? He just couldn't believe her. What she'd done, how she'd been acting. This wasn't Hermione! It was some alien, some sort of being from outer space who had taken Hermione's appearance and locked her up on the moon!

"Hey Ron!" 

Ron heard Hermione's voice and just began to walk faster. He wasn't in the mood for talking to her right now. He wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone. If he did, his head might blow off. But Hermione did not heed this signal.

"Ron wait up!"

Ron sighed heavily and stopped, folding his arms. Hermione was running to catch up with him, her hair flowing behind her. She stopped in front of him, glowing. _What is she so happy about?_ Ron asked himself, watching Hermione's expression. He had to admit, she was beautiful. He mentally shook himself. He was mad at her.

"Ron, finally! I've been meaning to talk to you! There's just been so much on my mind-"

"Like what? Josh? Has Josh been on your mind lately?" Ron exploded. He couldn't pretend everything was alright with her for any longer. Hermione frowned, looking hurt.

"No, Ron," Hermione's eyes turned sharp. "Why do you care about him, anyway?"

"_Why do I care?"_ Ron repeated Hermione's words as if the answer was obvious. "Do you even _know _his reputation? How he would treat you?"

"You think I want to date _him_ Ron? I'm afraid you've made a terrible mistake-"

"_I've_ made a mistake? Me? I've made a mistake?" Ron yelled, the anger flowing out of him faster than he could stop it. "Look who's talking, Miss Cover Girl! I _never_ would have expected you of all people, to start acting like the most ditziest girls at school, who by the way, are the people least like you if there ever were any!"

At this, Hermione no longer looked hurt. The pain in her eyes had been replaced with fury, and she took a step closer to Ron. He could feel her body heat, she was so close. He almost liked it, minus the fact they were fighting.

"Lavender and Parvati are some of the nicest people I've ever met, for your information. Just because you're too blind to see them doesn't mean I'm not! You're just jealous because I can be friends with someone popular, you're stuck with that stupid red hair and freckles, and are too tall for your own good to get real friends! I knew when I met you and Harry that he was the only person you'd ever have! You just can't accept the fact that I'm pretty, and now that I am I can do better than you and Harry!" Hermione was getting closer and closer, jabbing him painfully in the chest with her index finger. Her face was red with anger, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Ron was furious that Hermione would think that he was jealous. He was anything but jealous!

"Me jealous? Of you! _Hell _no! Why would I want to be jealous of someone who's so obviously insecure about who she is that she has to change her appearance to make friends? Admit it, Pavati and Lavender hardly even talked to you before you got your makeover! You're missing one vital clue, I'm happy with my friends, and I may not be perfect, but I'm not going to change who I am to be what other people want. What's most important is being true to yourself! And if you think you're going to find happiness like this Hermione, you're wrong. For someone who always seemed so smart and was telling me what I was making mistakes in, you don't seem so intelligent now. Look at you, following Parvati and Lavender, forgetting to do your homework! You were top of the class! This _isn't_ you, no matter how hard you try to make it who you are it won't be! You will always be yourself, and to tell you the truth, the whole reason I'm upset with you is because of what you've done to yourself. I don't know who you are and what you've done with my _best friend_ Hermione, but if you do speak with her, let her know that I want her back!" Ron stood stunned, amazed at what had spilled out of his mouth. He had no idea all of the feelings that had been mixed up in his mind, and they'd all just spouted out without warning.

The rage in Hermione's eyes was replaced with yet another emotion. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, threatening to run down her face. He lip trembled and she looked at Ron intently, despite her weakness. Ron suddenly felt mad, mad at himself for hurting her.

"Ron," She said quietly. "You have no idea why I changed. None! I'm not insecure. I'm happy the way I am. I don't understand why you'd be so horrible to me. I thought I could still be friend with you. But alas, that's too bad. So I'll just go meet Parvati and Lavender. And you know what? They're better friends than you ever could be. And no matter how many times you say you're not jealous, you are. I know you are. And all I can say is that it sucks to be you. I have to go meet my real friends. Goodbye. Goodbye forever Ron." Hermione shifted her bag on her shoulder and turned. 

Ron watched her leave. He watched how her legs moved, how her shoes clicked on the stone. He swallowed hard to himself, trying to rid his throat of the growing lump. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to lose her. He didn't want to lose her. The whole point of this was to get her back. _Oh well,_ He thought to himself. _She's going to have to figure this out on her own. And when she does, I'll be waiting for her._

Ron just roamed the school pointlessly. He didn't know what he should do. He didn't know where he could go, or who he could talk to. Harry was too blinded by Laura these days to even think straight, and Hermione was the only other person he used to go to for help. He stopped and looked up. Just then, he saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Luna!"

The girl sighed and paused, looking at him intently with her hands on her hips. An old copy of "The Quibbler" was sandwiched under her arm.

"What do you want now, Ronald Weasley?" Ron tried to keep the smile back that was threatening to play on his lips.

"Luna, I'd be really happy if you'd help me," Ron said, a pleading look on his face. 

"Me help you? Ha!"

  
"Please Luna! Hermione's being so difficult and-"

"Tut, tut, tut. Someone's forgotten what I said to them on the train." Luna shook her head in Ron's pity.

"What are you talking about? You never said anything on the-"

"Oh really? Poor Ronnikins has a problem and lost his memory?" Luna smiled to herself. "Remember when you and Harry shooed me out of the compartment?"

"No-" Ron stopped, thinking to himself. Now he remembered. "Yes.. Luna, I'm sorry. Please help me, please!"

"No can do. Toodles Ron."

"Women," Ron said under his breath when Luna had left. He frowned to himself and headed back to the Common Room to meet Harry, hoping he'd be able to help him.

********************************

A/N: So there you have it. I loved the flashback, I thought it was cute. I hope you all liked it too. I hated writing the Ron/Hermione argument, but it had to happen. I really hope you all liked this chapter. It might not have been so good, but I tried. Some people have said that this story is moving slow. All I can say is that I write slow stories. I don't know how to speed them up. So please just bear with me here. Also, I don't like any of the ships with Harry because… well I don't know. I don't like him with Ginny cause I have never really liked Ginny (no offense to anyone else). I don't like writing OC's and don't usually like reading them, but I hope you all understand and don't turn away from this story cause of Laura. He he. Well have fun and review!


	7. Repercussion

****

Chapter 7: Repercussion

Hermione stalked away from Ron, tears in her eyes. He was so dumb! Didn't he see? He'd never understand the real reason that she'd changed! She couldn't just come out and tell him her feelings for him; it'd be so weird and completely awkward! And what if he didn't have the same feelings? It would be awkward and she'd be embarrassed, not to mention it would destroy a perfectly good friendship…

__

Friendship? A little voice in the back of her head asked. _You haven't had much of a friendship lately. How can you call it a friendship?_

It was true. It hadn't been much a friendship lately, more of a war. She just wished Ron would understand her. But he never had. They'd been friends, but he'd never really seen her. No wonder they were always fighting. And when he brought up Viktor… He just didn't understand about Viktor. She wasn't dating him… She didn't even care for him! 

Hermione was wandering the halls pointlessly, when she walked right into a soft figure.

"Luna?"

Hermione looked up into the blue eyed girl boggling down at her as if she was insane.

"You?" Luna asked, as if Hermione was completely unexpected and unwanted at the moment. "Ron went that way," she continued, jerking her head to the left.

"Huh? Why would I want to see Ron, of all people?" Hermione asked, her voice rising. "I'm sorry Luna; I'm just not in the greatest mood right now."

"I know," Luna said knowingly. Hermione looked at Luna with a look of complete confusion. 

"_What?_" Hermione asked, wondering how Luna could possibly know these things. Unless she was a Seer, but surely she wasn't. She couldn't be!

"I just saw Ron. He was asking for my help with you so I figured you'd gotten into another of your fights. Typical Ron and Hermione," Luna said to Hermione as well as herself. "Well I have places to go, people to see. Good luck."

Hermione watched Luna walk off, open-mouthed. What was going on lately? Why was everyone being so strange? She walked off towards the Gryffindor Common Room, as if nothing was happening. As she walked through the portrait hole, a hand caught her wrist.

"Hermione, is something wrong? Ron told me about-"

"No Harry, everything's fine. Just dandy!" Hermione said, a little more fierce than she'd been hoping for. Harry looked taken aback for a moment and then continued, nonplussed.

"Can I help?"

"I told you Harry, nothing's wrong." Hermione headed towards the Girl's dormitory, Harry trailing behind her. 

"I'm not stupid-"

"I never said you were."

"_Hermione,_ I know there's something going on between you and Ron. If you'd just-"

"NO Harry." Hermione closed the dormitory door in her best friend's face. Immediately she felt like a jerk. What was wrong with her lately? What had happened to the old Hermione? She sighed and turned to Lavender who was flipping through a magazine on her bed. 

"Lavender?" She asked, uneasily. She knew what she had to do. "Do you know where Josh is?"

Lavender beamed.

__

Are you sure you want to do this? Hermione asked herself, the next day. She was going to meet Josh. He'd asked her out, and she needed to give him an answer. Of course, she was hoping that she'd get Ron before she had to answer. No matter whether she wanted to admit it or not, she still liked Ron more. Even though he'd been such an insensitive jerk. Maybe dating Josh would show him. Prove it to him.

__

Prove what to him? The voice inside her mind asked her. Hermione paused, deep in thought. What was she proving? 

"I'm proving that I can do better than him, that's what! Maybe seeing me with someone else will make him realize all that he's missing! Yes, that's exactly what it is!" Hermione said quietly to herself. She was lucky the hallways were deserted. If they weren't, Hermione had a feeling that people might start thinking she was off of her rocker. 

__

But do you like Josh? The voice said again. Why was this bothering her? Of _course_ she liked him. If she didn't, why would she agree? He was cute; he had those intense blue eyes….

__

So does Ron.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted. She turned quickly. She was still alone. She was going crazy. Her thoughts were arguing like the Angel and Devil on her shoulder. But the question was, which was the Devil? 

Hermione was fed up with herself. Why was she thinking such things? There wasn't two voices in her head and she _certainly _wasn't going crazy. She shook her head and walked determinedly to the doors of the Entrance Hall which she pushed open. 

Josh was standing there, waiting for her. This time he was dressed in his Hogwarts robes, the blue and gray of his tie was complimenting his eyes as he watched her approach. Her heart jumped. He was gorgeous. And he liked her! No, this was definitely not a mistake. She took a deep breath and -

"Hi Josh," Hermione said quietly. He smiled, his dimples engraved into his cheeks.

"Hey, how are you?" Josh asked, touching Hermione lightly on the shoulder. Her arm tingled.

"I - I'm alright."

"Well that's good to hear." Josh ran a hand nervously through his hair and grinned at Hermione. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Look, Josh," Hermione started, looking at her feet. It was now or never. "I just wanted to tell you that I'd love to accompany you to Hogsmeade."

"Really?" Josh asked, looking positively delighted. 

"Yeah," Hermione said with a smile. She glanced around nervously. She was happy, but she couldn't help wondering what Ron's reaction would be when he found out. She smiled to herself. 

"Well," Josh began, after a few minutes. "I have some homework to do… So I'll see you Friday."

"Okay." 

Hermione turned to leave, but Josh grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. _Wow, this is awkward,_ she thought as she pulled back. 

"See you later," Josh blushed, and left. Hermione just stood there, watching him leave. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she say anything. She shook herself, and after a few minutes she left for the Common Room. Wait until Lavender and Parvati heard the news!

"Don't you- don't you think that's a bit much?" Hermione asked nervously, fingering her hair that was now as hard as a rock. She looked at Parvati who was smiling down at her. 

"Honestly Hermione, you worry too much!" Parvati exclaimed patting Hermione's elegant bun. Hermione blushed. Did she really worry as much as they said she did? _Well at least I have some sort of regard for the rules._

Harry and Ron didn't. Hermione smiled to herself, remembering the many times where she'd had to remind her two best friends of the rules.

She shook her head trying to block out the memory of them. Of Ron. Of his brilliant red hair and deep blue eyes. 

"Hermione! Do you mind? I offer to help you get ready for your big date and all you do is shake your head about?" Parvati grumbled, pulling out a bobby pin and re-inserting it into Hermione's hair.

"Sorry," Hermione said softly. "But do you think I really need such an elegant hair style? It's only a trip to Hogsmeade." Parvati stopped what she was doing and walked over to Hermione.

"Have we not taught you anything?" she asked, looking into Hermione's face with her large eyes. "Appearance is everything! It doesn't matter if you're over dressed, as long as you _look_ good." Parvati shook her head and moved back to her place behind Hermione, a pin between her teeth. She grabbed a bottle of Miranda's Magical Mane Manager and shook the bottle, ready to spray more onto Hermione's head. "Damn, this one's empty. It'll just have to do."

Hermione let go of the breath she'd been holding. That stuff held her hair, but also caused her to hold her breath. It smelled horrible, like muggle bathroom cleaner. 

"Voila! Ze 'air 'as finished!" Parvati showed Hermione her reflection. It did look nice. "Now for the clothes." Hermione watched as Parvati began to dig through her trunk. 

"Um, Parvati? I'm just going to be wearing robes over, it isn't going to make a difference what I wear." Hermione commented, watching as Parvati continued to dig through her trunk, throwing numerous books aside.

"Nonsense! Wow Hermione, do you carry a library in here?" Parvati emerged with a particularly warm red sweater. Hermione recognized it as the very sweater that Mrs. Weasley had given her for her 16th birthday. 

"No," Hermione said plainly. She couldn't wear a sweater on a date that reminded her of Ron.

"Oh why not Hermione? It's beautiful!" Parvati held it up to Hermione's chest.

"It - uh - it's very itchy," Hermione lied quickly, watching Parvati frown.

"Beauty is pain. Put it on." Parvati tossed the sweater over to Hermione. What choice did she have? It's not like she could tell Parvati the real reason. And besides, she'd never been a very good liar.

After Hermione had been fully dressed, made up, and accessorised (and to tell the truth Hermione felt very much like a Barbie doll), she was dragged to the carriages that were headed for Hogsmeade. Hermione's stomach fluttered delightfully. She was going to meet Josh. Josh, easily the most wanted boy in her year. But a flash of red hair shot through her mind. She pushed the thought away and stared determinedly outside.

It was a bright day in late September. The leaves were just beginning to turn, and the sky was a brilliant blue, dotted with a few clouds here and there. Hermione watched the sky, and began to think about stars, and astronomy. She thought someday she'd like to work with stars, and their real meanings.

"Hermione? Hermione, we're here," Lavender shook Hermione gently, cutting her train of thought off abruptly. 

"Oh yes," Hermione said, stepping out of the carriage. She crossed her arms in a determined manner, and strutted towards The Three Broomsticks. She was not going to mess this up. Especially since she needed to get Ron back. He needed to see what he was missing. Not that she didn't like Josh. She did… but how come a certain red head kept popping up in her mind?

She pushed the door to the pub open, and spotted Josh immediately. He was seated at a table in the corner, with a rose in a vase. Hermione sucked in a breath. _Oh God,_ she thought to herself. She'd been so used to Ron and Harry, who just treated her like another guy… sort of. But Josh being like this, it made her nervous.

She made a mental list of things not to do in her head as she slowly made her way over to the table. One, do NOT, for any reason, talk about Hogwarts: A History. Two, don't eat too much. Three, do not mention SPEW. Four-

"Hey Hermione!" Josh had spotted her. She was alarmed at his sudden greeting, but she forced a smile onto her face.

"Hi Josh," She replied, watching her feet as he held the chair out for her to sit down. "You're quite a gentleman."

"I've been taught. You could say that my parents don't allow anything that's done in a way that they don't consider proper." Josh grinned, and Hermione laughed. He began to count on his fingers. "Ladies first, unfold your napkin and then place it in your lap, never put your elbows on the table… I could go on."

"Ah, I see," Hermione replied stupidly, watching Josh grin at her with his beautiful dimples. 

"So, what do your parents do for a living?" Josh asked, obviously trying to make conversation with the not-so-talkative Hermione. 

"They work," Hermione replied stupidly. She blushed, feeling like she was making a fool of herself. She shouldn't have even come. She cleared her throat. "Actually, they're muggles. They're dentists."

"Oh, both my parents are from the magical world, but they work at muggle jobs. They prefer them, they find muggle work less complicated," Josh chuckled. Hermione smlied. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "So would you like a butterbeer?"

Hermione felt ashamed to let him pay for her. "Oh yes, just let me -" She rummaged through her handbag, looking for a few sickles. "-here."

Josh gave her a strange look. "Don't worry Hermione, I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, feeling the heat rise in her face. 

"Yes, relax." Josh patted her on the shoulder and walked off towards the bar. Hermione took three deep breaths. _Remember what they said in those meditation books of mum's, breathe in one, two, three, breathe out, one, two, three. _Hermione pulled off her robe and draped it over her chair. She watched Josh at the bar, leaning on the counter while Madam Rosmerta took notes on a pad of parchment. 

"- and then his robes caught fire!" Josh laughed, as he and Hermione walked back towards the carriages late that afternoon. Hermione observed the way Josh walked, his hands tucked in the pockets of his robes, the way he smiled at the ground and took large strides. 

Hermione had to admit that she'd had an amazing afternoon. After a somewhat shaky start, her and Josh had had a wonderful time. After they had had a few butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks, they went over to Zonko's and Honeydukes. Josh had bought her a sugar quill and a bunch of Chutter's Chewiest Chewing Gum. 

They were now almost to the gates of Hogsmeade where they would meet the carriages that would take them back to the castle. Hermione fell into step next to him, blushing as they walked in silence to the carriages. Hermione was about to enter one when Josh pulled her aside.

"Hermione, before we go, I just wanted to talk to you." Josh said, taking her hand and holding it. "I -uh-" He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was different than what she'd imagined her first kiss to be. It was good, warm, and soft, but she didn't feel that buzz. Maybe she'd been reading too many of her mum's romance novels. 

Hermione finally pulled back blushing. She looked at her feet. They stood together, rather awkwardly. 

"I had a good time today," Josh began, looking at Hermione intensely.

"Yeah, me too."

"So…" He ventured, blushing ever so slightly. "Are we together now."

"Yeah," Hermione smiled. "I suppose."

********************************************************

A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. I know it took FOREVER. But I had the worst case of writer's block and I didn't really know if what I had planned for this chapter would be as long as I hoped it would be. Well, it was. Some people begged me not to give up on this story. And I wouldn't ever do that, even if I wanted to! It's just too mean and I'd hate to do that to people. I hate it when people do it to me. So, therefore, no matter how long it takes for me to punch this story out, I will finish it. Some important stuff's going to happen in the next chapter… well anyways, toodles! And don't forget to review!

Oh yeah… Hermione is OC, but a lot of people experiment with different things during adolescence. Just think of this as one of those experiments for Hermione. She WILL come to her senses. Promise.


	8. Secrets

A/N: Haha no, it's not over, don't worry! This _is _a Ron/Hermione fic, don't get too worried. I just have this thing called a plot I need to follow, lol! So now that I've gotten that out of the way, on with Chapter 8.

****

Chapter 8: Secrets

****

Ron awoke early on a Saturday in mid-October. He had again been forced awake by Neville's repetitive snoring. _You'd think that a guy would learn to sleep with that after six bloody years! _**Ron thought angrily, throwing off his blankets ruthlessly. He pulled on his slippers and walked to the end of his bed, throwing his trunk open with no mercy. The sound of the trunk colliding with the bed post rang through the dormitory.**

Ron heard Seamus' voice babble groggily, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Ron said nothing. He just pulled out his robes and slammed the trunk back shut. He wasn't going to argue with Seamus. He _was_ in a bad mood. As a matter of a fact, he had been in a bad mood for about a month now. Ever since that arrogant prat started dating Hermione he'd been in a bad mood. He went to bed in a bad mood, and he woke up in a bad mood.

Ron headed into the bathroom and dropped his clothes on the counter. He stripped down and turned on the shower as hot as it could be. He like how the warmth stung his skin. It felt good, like it was rinsing off all of the anger. He proceeded to wash, cursing under his breath.

"That arrogant bastard. What's he doing with Hermione? What's she doing with him? They don't belong together!" Ron angrily rubbed the shampoo into his scalp. It was true that Ron was mad at Hermione before she started dating Josh. But he didn't think that she would sink down to that level. She wasn't what he thought she was. Ron knew the real Hermione. The real bookish, rule-following, homework-doing Hermione. Soon Josh would see it.

But how long would Hermione carry this fake persona? This strange alienated person who's only resemblance to Hermione was her eyes. Her large, brown eyes. The eyes Ron had always tried to be adored in. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, the thing he hated the most about Hermione and Josh dating was the way he looked at her. He wanted Hermione to look at him that way. Josh wasn't deserving of such a jewel.

__

What am I saying? Ron asked himself. _Hermione is NOT a jewel. She couldn't be, the way she's been treating me lately. Like I'm some sort of bug that should be stepped on._ It was true. Every time Ron saw her since their argument, she'd give him a dirty look. Especially when she was wish Josh, she'd turn up her nose and look away. _Like she thinks she's better than me._

Ron stepped out of the shower and started to towel dry his body. After, he got dressed and went back into the dormitory, to see Harry awake on his bed, flipping through a photo album. His hair was mussed and flat on one side, and his pyjamas were wrinkled and twisted.

"Drowning yourself in memories again, eh Harry?" Ron asked, rubbing his hair dry with his towel and making his way over to Harry's bed.

"Wha - oh yeah." Harry smiled and held up a page to show Ron. "I love this picture, of first year. You, me, and Hermione. We were so young, so-"

"Ignorant? Oblivious?" Ron finished, taking the book from Harry. 

Harry laughed. "Yeah, you could say that."

He took the book back from Ron and pointed to another photo. "This is my other favorite. At the end of last year."

Ron grimaced as he saw him and Hermione, arms wrapped around each other, beaming at the camera. He remembered how it felt to have her small arm over his shoulder. He also remembered how she didn't know he'd have liked to had his arms around her every day. Forever. He threw the towel over his shoulder and walked to his trunk. He could feel Harry's eyes following him, trying to read his mind. 

"Not to be rude mate, but maybe you should just apologize to her." Ron stopped in the middle of opening his trunk. He stood up and looked at Harry with a stony glare, his arms crossed over his chest.

"For doing what Harry? I didn't do anything to her! I just told her the truth. What am I supposed to say? "I'm sorry Hermione, it was wrong of me to tell the truth." No way!" Ron dried his towel with his wand and tossed it haphazardly into his trunk and slammed it shut.

"No, you don't have to say that. Try, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings Hermione, I just thought there were some things that you should know. I didn't mean for them to upset you."' 

Ron made an aggravated noise. "I wasn't trying to be nice by telling her Harry. I meant to say it the way I did. It was the only way she would've listened."

"Whatever you say." Harry shook his head, obviously giving up on the topic. "How about I get dressed and meet you in the Common Room for a game of Wizard Chess, eh?"

"Yeah, sure." Ron walked out of the dormitory, slamming the door behind him.

"Ron? Ron! Wake up!"

Ron lifted his head from the arm of the chair in the Common Room. Harry was standing over him, the fire reflecting on his round glasses. 

"Whaddya want Harry?" Ron mumbled groggily rubbing his eyes and checking the clock. 7:30.

"Sorry to interrupt your annual mid-homework nap, but you have to patrol tonight," Harry commented, lifting the rolls of parchment and books from Ron's lap. "C'mon, get up sleepy."

"What you talking about?" Ron asked looking up at Harry.

"It's Hermione's day off, remember? Tuesdays and Thursdays-"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

Ron got up from the chair and pulled his Prefect badge out of his pocket. He pinned it neatly on his robes and checked his pocket to make sure that his wand was there. It was.

"Want me to come with you?" Harry asked. Ron liked Harry to accompany him when he was patrolling. Of course, he wasn't supposed to, but he hadn't gotten in trouble for it yet. Ron got lonely (and though he wouldn't admit it, sometimes scared) wandering the deserted halls at night. Last year he had had patrol nights with Hermione, so they spent the few hours together every week joking and talking about school work. Ron missed it.

"Yeah, sure."

They stepped out of the portrait together. They didn't speak for a few minutes, but as they got to the entrance hall, Harry broke the silence.

"So what are we betting on tonight? How many girls we'll see? Or is it how many stray Bertie Bott's we'll find on the floor?" Harry chuckled, pulling a galleon out of his pocket and flicking it in the air.

Ron and Harry had their patrolling tradition. Every night, they would bet on what they would see, or something that would happen. Whoever was right owed the other five galleons, or three chocolate frogs.

"Ummmmmm, lets have it be…… that we'll catch Cho with her new boyfriend in a broom closet."

"Oh very funny Ron," Harry laughed, his cheeks slightly pink. "Well if you're going to bet that, I'm betting that we find Hermione's boyfriend out after hours."

"Deal."

They shook on it and continued to walk patrol the mostly deserted halls. They had the usual, young pranksters putting dung bombs in the corners, and a few couples kissing in the closets. The castle was silent otherwise, at least until they turned the corner up near the North Tower. 

"Oh you know you're better," A husky male voice said from behind a closed door.

"How can I be so sure? You were supposed to have dumped her by now!" A girl protested. Ron and Harry came to a halt, listening, even though they knew it was none of their business.

"I already told you, I'm waiting for the right moment," The male said again, sounded like he'd said the line many times before. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll do it. C'mere."

"I believe you Josh."

Ron's grip tightened on his wand. Josh? Hermione's Josh? He was infuriated that the jerk had even gotten to Hermione in the first place, but now he was hurting her. No one was allowed to hurt Hermione. Anyone but her!

Blinded by his fury, Ron threw open the door. Harry looked surprised it hadn't fallen off of it's hinges.

"Rodehimer!" Ron said angrily. Josh and the girl broke apart. Ron was surprised to see that the girl was in her seventh year, and that girl was Cho Chang.

"Hello Weasley, and Potter," Josh said, nodding towards Ron and then to Harry. Cho was just standing there, red in the face, looking absolutely petrified. "Hey, aren't you the one Hermione's been chatting non-stop about?"

"Wouldn't be surprised," Ron spat. He was about to give Josh the good ol' one-two. Right in his stomach. "But I don't understand why Hermione would date you in the first place. You're a two-timing, insensitive, arrogant, prat who deserves to burn-"

"Look Josh, what Ron means to say," Harry interrupted, hoping to stop Ron before he knocked Josh's head off. He had his hand ready to grab Ron's robes if he tried. Ron couldn't get in trouble on Prefect duty. "Is that if you aren't going to tell Hermione about you and Cho we will."

"You two wouldn't say anything to her. Besides, it's not like she'd believe anything you say, Weasley." Josh turned and smiled at Cho, who smiled weakly back. During the whole argument, her eyes had been nervously flicking back and forth from one person to the next. 

"Doesn't it bother you that you're hurting her feelings? Don't you feel guilty at all?" Ron spat, ready to knock Josh out cold.

"Hmmmm, let me check. No," Josh laughed. 

"Look, Rodehimer, you'd better get you're slimy ass back to the Ravenclaw Common Room or I'll make sure you have detention into the next century!" Ron yelled. He could feel the head rising into his face. Why did he always have to get so red when he was upset?

"Ohhhhh I'm scared. See you later Weasley," Josh said with a smirk and grabbed Cho, pulling her down the hallway with him. 

"That lying son-of-a-bitch doesn't deserve someone like her! I'll kill him, I will. Every part of his body will be lying in a different country-"

"Ron, I think we have more important things to worry about than how you're going to dismantle Josh and where," Harry interrupted, snapping Ron back to his senses. "Like how you're going to tell Hermione."

"You're- me? I'm not telling her!" Ron protested. He couldn't possibly tell Hermione about this, not after that horrible fight they'd had. Besides, he'd decided that he wasn't going to talk to her… for a long time.

"Yes mate, you are."

"But why?" Ron whined, sounding rather childish. 

"Well because I couldn't have been here. It was after hours and it was _your_ patrol."

"Yeah, but Hermione wouldn't get us in trouble! C'mon Harry, you know she won't listen to me! It's a waste of time!" Ron had taken off down the hallway in a fit of rage, and Harry was fighting to keep up with him. Ron didn't see Harry's logic. He was supposed to want to help Hermione. And it wouldn't help her at all to hear it from someone she wouldn't speak to. Or look at, for that matter.

"Yeah, well this is just giving you a chance to apologize," Harry said matter-of-factly. 

"Apologize for what? Telling the truth? Since when do you apologize for that?" 

"We've been through this." Harry sighed and turned the corner. "Besides, you owe me five galleons."

"_Excuse me?_" Ron asked. "I clearly remember the bet having something to do with finding Cho in a broom closet-"

"-_and_ finding Josh out after hours!" Harry finished, a triumphant look on his face.

"Let's call it even then," Ron said smugly, playfully punching Harry in the arm.

"Your call."

"Duh."

Ron sat in Transfiguration the next day, drawing a less-than-flattering picture of Professor McGonagall. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was that he'd just not been in a very good mood lately. Plain and simple. So he'd resorted to the easiest means of extracting his rage. Pictures of people who did absolutely nothing wrong.

Ron was just adding tentacles to Professor McGonagall's head when-

"Weasley! Will you pay attention?" His teacher's shrill voice called out into the silent classroom. Ron looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of him, her hands placed on her hips and her lips in a thin line. "And what is this that you're drawing?"

Ron scrambled to hide the piece of guilty parchment before his teacher's hands snatched it away. But the thin fingers were too quick and before he knew it, Professor McGonagall was eyeing the parchment with a frown. Ron braced himself for a lecture. But all she said was, "Detention Weasley. Eight o'clock tomorrow. Meet me in my office." And she swept back to the front of the classroom to finish her lesson, Ron's drawing in hand.

He looked over to Hermione, who was eyeing him with that look. The look she gave him when she thought he ought to have known better. Well at least she was looking at him. He sighed and pulled out another piece of parchment to draw a cartoon of Snape in a dress.

"Ah, another picture of cross-dressing Snape. What's on your mind?" Harry asked when they were finally allowed to work out the spell on the board. 

"Don't know how to tell Hermione," Ron muttered angrily, coloring Snape's fingernails a frightening shade of pink. 

"How about after class?" Harry asked as he changed his peacock feather successfully into a quill. 

"I suppose…" Ron said not looking at Harry, his face sliding off of his palm which was being used to hold up his head.

"You're just procrastinating."

"Obviously."

"The sooner you do it, the easier it will be," Harry said, successfully changing his feather again.

"Gimme that!" He snatched Harry's wand, sick of him changing his feather's so perfectly. He was acting like Hermione. And that made him miss her. A lot.

The end of class came all too soon. Ron spent more than the amount of time he needed to put away his belongings, taking care to push in his chair, and walking slowly out of class, pretending to observe the paintings on the wall as if he'd never seen them before. 

Unfortunately, Hermione had spilled her inkwell and was taking more time after class cleaning it up. Ron couldn't get out of it. Harry gave him a slight push in Hermione's direction and turned to exit the classroom. 

"Uh, Hermione," Ron said nervously, walking up to her side.

"What do you want Ron?" Hermione replied, in a less than friendly manner. Ron winced at her tone, but knew he needed to continue.

"I - uh - well - There's something I need to tell you. I don't think you're going to believe me, but I think that you should know-"

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione snapped, capping her bottle and tossing it into her bag.

"I saw Josh kissing another girl," Ron spouted quickly. Hermione's eyes widened, and she didn't reply. "I was patrolling last night, and I heard noises in the closet so I opened it to tell whoever it was to get back to their dormitory and it was Josh and Cho."

"You liar," Hermione said in a tone of venom. Her eyes were narrowed into slits. "You're just jealous because I could find someone and you couldn't. Don't bother me with you're lies. I don't have the time."

And with that, Hermione swept past him. Ron stared at her back, his mouth gaping open. He rubbed his temples and fell into the closest chair. What was he to do? He put his head down on the desk and became lost in a swirl of crazy thoughts.

**********************************

A/N: I know. It's kind of soap opera-ish but it's my plot. And no, lol, the last chapter was not the end. That would've been SO evil if it had been. After all, this is a R/Hr story, not a Hr/OC! Well I hope this answers all your questions about Josh and Hermione. Anyway, this is the last update I'll have before Christmas, and probably for a while as I forsee a quite busy next week (I have Christmas, New Year's (PARTY!), and my one year anniversary with my boyfriend). This chapter was easy to write, because I had lotsa fun writing it, lol!

So consider this an early Christmas gift to you all. Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! I love you all! Don't forget to review as your Christmas present to me!


	9. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm soooo sorry I didn't review earlier!!! I know you don't want to hear my pathetic excuses, but I had exams and a TON of stuff over my head for the past month. I feel like a pooey writer, I'm sorry. But I PROMISE you that I will finish this, PROMISE. Even if I have to burn myself with and iron, I'll do it. And just for you guys.

****

Chapter 9: Things Aren't Always What They Seem

__

That annoying, pitiful, ugly - well not so ugly - liar! Hermione thought to herself, in bed that night. How _dare_ he make up a lie about Josh like that? He'd never do something like that, she was sure of it. She turned and stared out the window at the full moon which was casting a blueish glow across the girl's dormitory. She watched as the clouds moved and the stars twinkled, thinking that life was very much like weather. You could never predict what was coming next; sometimes it was a gorgeous day and others were dark and gloomy. And sometimes, if you were lucky enough, you'd find shelter from the pouring rain. Right now her life was like rain clouds, it was dark and grey, but she couldn't yet figure out whether it was going to rain.

She pulled her blankets up to her chin and stared at the roof. The room was silent - until she heard the creaking of a door and muffled whispers. She strained her ears to listen, but she only could catch parts of conversation.

"I know-"

"-just remember what I said-"

"-don't worry. He's so-"

Hermione strained her eyes to see Lavender and Parvati changing out of their uniforms and into their pajamas, whispering almost inaudibly. But they stopped abruptly when they saw Hermion watching them.

"Uh - Hermione! We didn't expect you up so late!" Parvati said, looking surprised to see Hermione awake at midnight. True, it wasn't like Hermione, she just couldn't fall asleep, not with these thoughts of Ron and Josh running through her head. 

"Same to you," Hermione replied, shocked at how icy her tone sounded. "What were you doing up so late?"

"We - we were . . . Studying!" Parvati said quickly, pulling back her sheets. Hermione smirked invisibly.

"Studying what?" Hermione quizzed, glaring at Parvati's back.

"Oh, you know, that test for Charms…"

"But that's not for a week! Besides, you guys don't study, unless there's a cute guy involved, that is," Hermione said thoughtfully. She began to wonder what they were doing, and why they wouldn't tell her. They were her friends, weren't they? "Come on you guys, you can tell me, I'm your friend." 

Lavender and Parvati exchanged glances, and then Lavender spoke for the first time that evening.

"We are Hermione. Geez, you're starting to sound like your old self." The words struck Hermione like a bolt. Her _old_ self. Her frizzy hair and large teeth. Her good grades and teacher's pet image. Harry and Ron. She swallowed hard. Her old self wasn't gone, it was just in storage. Why did she need it when she had friends like Parvati and Lavender, not to mention a boyfriend like Josh. Right? Hermione turned over and tried to fall asleep, but ended up listening to the breathing of her roommates for the next few hours.

"Hermione! Hey, how's my girl?" Hermione watched Josh approach her, his dark hair tousled, with his lopsided grin. He swung his arm around her waist and started walking her to her first class. She couldn't help but smile. But she also couldn't hide the feelings of worry that Ron had cast upon her the night before. She bit her nails nervously as Josh paused where they usually stopped to eat breakfast alone.

"Hey, is something bothering you?" Josh asked, his eyes full of concern. But Hermione could almost see behind the concern a presence of something else, something angry, something malicious. She pushed the thought aside.

"No - yes, actually, there is something worrying me." Hermione took a deep breath and paused, taking Josh's hand before beginning. "I was talking to Ron last night and - uh -" Hermione paused, fidgeting with the hem on her skirt. She could feel Josh's eyes focused on her. It was making her nervous. "He said that he caught you in the closet kissing Cho."

"Awww Hermione! You know me! I'd never do something like that, and I'd have to say that if you believe him it'd be like saying that you don't love me. I mean, come on, who do you trust most lately?" Josh answered in an honest manner, looking upset.

"Well, you - but I've known Ron forever and -"

"And what Hermione? Don't be silly! He hasn't been the best guy to you this year, has he? Why worry yourself over him? You've got me, now. There's nothing to worry about." Josh pulled Hermione into a hug and held her tight. She just nodded and let him hug her. But some part of her didn't believe him. Most of her did, but there was just something that was telling her something was wrong.

Hermione felt her head slip slowly off of her palm as she laid dozing in the the library. It was six o'clock in the evening, and she was dead tired. She had prefect duty tonight, which was a shame, because all she really wanted to do was sleep.

Forcing her eyes open, she stared down at the book she was taking notes out of. It'd been a long time since she'd been in the library. It seemed that she had forgotten the smell of the books, the wooden tables. And now, as she sat facing the window, she'd forgotten the view. She watched how the sun was setting - ever so beautifully - over the lake, casting colors across the glassy surface. Why had she stopped coming here anyway? She wondered to herself as she gazed out of the window. _Oh yeah, because Parvati and Lavender don't like libraries._

But the truth for Hermione was, that she really enjoyed it here. It was quiet and peaceful, you had no fear of being bombarded with noise or people of lower intellect. She loved being surrounded by information. She remembered how she loved looking at a book, just thinking of how much information it held, ready to share with her. _Books really are your best friends, _Hermione thought, as she sat admiring the library for the first time since the end of fifth year. _They share all their secrets with you, and you never have to worry about them getting mad or ignoring you._

She wasn't even sure what triggered the thought. She had awesome friends, Parvati and Lavender were the most popular girls in her year, and Josh was the best looking boy. They were really nice people, they gave her tons of advice, she learned how to do things she never would have dared before, like skipping class. It was new and exciting and -

__

It doesn't really feel like you, does it? The voice in Hermione's head asked her. No matter how many times she got the rush of adrenaline of not being so perfect, there was always that guilt lying underneath. Every time she saw the look on Professor McGonagall's face she wanted to explain to her, right there on the spot. To have her comfort her, like maybe she'd understand. But Hermione didn't even understand.

Hermione looked down at her prefect's badge. It shone with the one bold word, "Prefect." She remembered how she'd been, and what she'd done to receive this badge. She knew very well if she'd behaved like she had been lately that it wouldn't have been appointed to her. She'd done all her work, and treated her teachers with respect. She stood by those who were important, and used her creativity and resourcefulness for more than putting on her lip gloss and thinking of new hairstyles. Hermione suddenly felt at a loss. 

"Hermione!" A surprised voice sounded behind her, causing her to jump from her thoughts back to reality. She turned around to see Parvati and Josh standing behind her. "Didn't expect to see you here!" 

"Um… why?" Hermione asked. But it was obvious why. She never came here anymore.

"Because - Hermione, I thought we got you out of this library stuff," Parvati said crossing her arms. Hermione felt a surge of anger. It was like they were training her, training her to be another of their followers. Hermione swallowed her anger and smiled sweetly.

"Oh you did," Hermione replied. She'd decided to humor her. "But I was just catching up of some reading. I've got to keep my grades up you know. I think I should be asking you why you're here, you don't care about books."

Parvati blushed then said, "You can't get through school by never finding other resources of information." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips. 

"Oh and Josh, honey," Hermione said, standing up and taking him in her arms. "What were you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually," Josh replied truthfully. "I wanted to tell you I'm going to be a bit late for our rounds this evening, I have a load of homework larger than the Eiffel Tower." 

"Oh that's okay. So what time do you want to meet?" Hermione asked, staring deeply into his eyes. He really was a cutie. Part of her mind was asking her why he'd shown up with Parvati, but most of it was admiring him. 

"Is eight-thirty okay? We'll meet in the usual place," Josh said with a wink. Hermione smiled back.

"Alright, well I've really got to go. I left some of my work up in the Common Room so I might as well just finish it there." Hermione pecked Josh on the check and walked swiftly from the room, her bag draped over her shoulder.

At seven-twenty, Hermione finished her essay. She looked over at Lavender who was looking utterly bored on the couch next to her, staring glazedly at Ron and Harry's game of Wizard Chess. She pushed her books into her bag and poked Lavender.

"Guess what?" 

"Huh - oh what?"

"I saw _Parvati_ in the library today," Hermione replied. She pulled her book bag over her shoulder.

"Oh really?" Lavender asked, not looking in the slightest surprised. 

"Yeah… she said she was studying." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is there some guy she's going there for or something?"

"No… not that she's mentioned to me," Lavender said, fingering the locket on her necklace.

"Oh, well, I was just a little curious. I better be going, you know Prefect's duty and all." Hermione smiled and headed up to the dormitory to drop off her books. She then headed out into the halls to start her rounds. It was going to be a boring hour before Josh arrived, she could tell. 

The halls were unusually empty, so she couldn't even keep herself preoccupied with getting people in trouble. Not that she liked doing it, it was just that when she wasn't it seemed pointless to be wandering around. Besides, she was a little afraid of Hogwarts, especially when she had to walk alone at night. She'd never told Harry or Ron this, but she'd really enjoyed patrolling last year, when her and Ron could spend hours talking together about everything. It was really too bad that they didn't have the same nights this year.

Not that they'd be speaking. With the way Ron had been treating her, and especially with that lie he'd said about Josh cheating on her. She didn't know exactly what was up with him lately. He was being very argumentive, even more so than he usually was. But she did miss him, there was no doubt about that. She had classes with Harry and they still talked in Potions, but that was about it. She wondered if Harry was worried about her as well. Maybe Harry had the same feelings as Ron, but was afraid to say anything?

She really didn't understand why Ron had been this way anyway. She'd tried to make him like her, she'd done all that she could. But why wasn't it working? She was spontaneous, her hair was no longer a thorn bush and she didn't drag herself to the floor carrying books. But the underlying question here was, not from Ron or Harry, but from herself; was she being who she really was?

Hermione found herself wandering the halls with no specific direction, no pattern, and no destination. If there were people around, she didn't notice. It was the first time in a long time that Hermione Granger had become completely lost in her thoughts. Besides, she hadn't really had any time for herself, save the few minutes she'd had in the library this afternoon.

She found herself wandering the library. She just looked over the books, studying their colors, shapes, sizes. She looked at the titles, the authors, the publication date. Everything that would lead you to ultimate success laid here, in the many old bookcases in Hogwarts' library. Her fingers grazed the polished surface of the tables, admiring how smooth and perfect they were, even after so many years of use.

Finally, she found herself in the restricted section. She didn't really know why. You couldn't get in here without a note, so it couldn't be expected that people would be getting into mischief here. Maybe she was there for the memories. She moved into the section where they'd found the Polyjuice Potion. Hermione smiled to herself, remembering he month it took to brew it, and how she'd really felt important in someone's life for one of the first times in hers.

Hermione suddenly heard a low moan coming from behind the bookcase. Cautiously she pulled out her wand, moving with her back against the shelf, not wanting to be seen or heard by whatever laid there. Besides, with all of the stuff with Voldemort going on, especially after the year before, there was no such thing as too much caution.

She turned to see a dark corner, and muttered "Lumos" under her breath. The wand lit up, and in a split of a second she saw two figures. One was Parvati, and the other was Josh. In the moment before they'd realized her presence, she was on top of him, and he was kissing her like he'd never kissed Hermione. She felt a large lump in her throat and tried to swallow it.

"PARVATI!" Hermione exclaimed in a high pitch, staring wide-eyed at the figures below her. She felt a surge of anger, and then one of sadness. Her eyes burned fiercely. "How - how could you!! And _you_," she said, turning to Josh, "_how could you?"_

"I - um - Hermione - I -" Josh stuttered, pulling himself out from under Parvati and wiping the lip gloss from his mouth. He turned slightly pink as he noticed the buttons on his shirt had been pulled apart, and his sweater and tie laid in a heap next to him.

"Look Hermione," Parvati said in a haughty tone. "I did like you, I really did. I thought you'd be the magical three in our group, but you were too afraid to do anything! I thought you'd just try to move away from us, but you didn't, so I had to do something! You were nothing like the girl I thought you'd be, besides, after you told me that Harry wasn't interested," Parvati turned and played with the collar of Josh's shirt, causing him to swallow hard. "I moved on to something more exciting, more daring than anything I've done before. And I loved it."

"But you were my friend!" Hermione cried, the tears streaming down her face. She'd thought that they liked her, that she was one of them! All the things they'd taught her, and they had even shown her Josh!

Parvati smiled sweetly, "All is fair in love and war. Besides, you'd think a smart girl like you could've snagged someone with more loyalty."

"So you did this to get rid of me?" Hermione sobbed. She pointed her wand at Parvati, not sure whether she wanted to curse her or frighten her. She turned to Josh. "And _you_, you two-timing liar! You'll pay for this! I should've known you guys were nothing but creeps! Especially you, Parvati. You and Lavender, all you worry about is boys and clothes! I'd like to see you get somewhere in life, get a job and make money. I bet you'll have to house with Professor Trelawney after Hogwarts cause you're not smart enough to get a real job! I can't believe I was friends with you low-lifes! I've got better things to do with my time, like get people like you in trouble! You'd better watch your back Parvati, you know what I can do to you!" Hermione wasn't sure why she was threatening her. She didn't intend to hurt her. She was just afraid of what Parvati would do. What she would say about her after this. She turned on her heel with the most dignity that she could muster and stormed out of the library. But once she was in the halls alone, she cried. She sobbed, and she ran. She didn't know where she was going. She just had to get out of here! She needed someone who could hold her and comfort her, someone who would listen, who would understand.

Before Hermione knew what happened, she found herself in the arms of a boy. A certain red-headed sixteen-year-old, who appeared more surprised than anything at her sudden grip around his neck. The red-headed boy who stood patting her back awkwardly as she cried endlessly into his, soft, warm, shoulder. She'd run to Ron.

"There there," He said awkwardly, pulling her down onto the couch next to him. "What's happened? Don't you have prefect's duties now?"

Hermione just nodded, and continued to be latched to Ron's neck.

"Hey, Harry," she heard Ron say, "can you go and patrol for Hermione? If anyone asks, tell them that she's suffered a bit of a trauma and can't patrol tonight."

"Yeah, okay."

Hermione heard the portrait swing open and shut and Harry's footsteps fade away into the school. Ron held her quietly for a moment, rocking her back and forth before pulling away and grasping her so he could look at her face. She didn't want to pull away from his warmth. He felt so safe, so secure.

"Hermione, what happened?" She looked up at him and fell into another fit of ceaseless sobs. 

"I was - Parvati - and he - oh Ron, I'm so sorry!" Hermione collapsed back into his shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay," He whispered into her hair. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

Hermione sat curled next to Ron for a long time, not saying anything. She just liked the feeling of having him there for her. A feeling she hadn't had for a long time. A feeling she'd missed. After a while she spoke.

"Ron, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me, I just wanted to be something, and that something was being what I wasn't and I don't understand why I did all this and I wish I hadn't and - oh Ron! Please don't ever leave me again! Let's never fight!" All of Hermione's feelings spilled out in a long confused sentence. 

"Okay Hermione, let's promise each other one thing," Ron began, looking Hermione straight in the eyes. "We'll never lie or part ever again!"

"I promise Ron! I can't believe I lived without you!" 

And for the rest of the evening, Hermione sat cradled in Ron's arms, until only the coals glowed in the fire. Everything seemed whole.

************************************************

A/N: Dum dum dum!! Lol. I'm really glad that what happened in this chapter finally did. It just seemed to take forever! But don't go away just yet, this is not quite the end. Although the end is near, I'm foreseeing it with the next chapter. *Wipes a tear away* Anyway, I'm sad that I'll have to leave you guys, so just leave me a review and I'll make sure to honor you loyal reviewers at the end of the next chapter. I'm sorry this took so long, I really didn't want it to. But, here it is, and as poorly written as it may be, it's finally here. I hope you enjoyed it, and until next time, au revoir!

Love you always,

mycatjake J 


End file.
